De escobas y besos a medias
by LainaM
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella, Katie Bell, babeando por él. Se había dado cuenta de que no solo le gustaba no, estaba enamorada de Oliver Wood, y ahí es donde la cosa se había empezado a desmadrar.
1. Capítulo I

_**_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**_Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Siempre me ha gustado el Oliver/Katie y tras pasar varias semanas dándole vueltas al tema, finalmente ha salido esto. No creo que alargue mucho la historia, no tengo en mente más de 7 capítulos, pero nunca se sabe xD _

_Espero que os guste y le deis una oportunidad :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**. **_

_**Capítulo I. **_

Y ahí estaba ella, Katie Bell, babeando por él.

En el momento en el que había entrado en la sala común, con su uniforme impoluto y la resolución mortífera en sus ojos buscando a los gemelos Weasley, Katie tenía claro que le iba a resultar imposible terminar la redacción de pociones. Si él estaba cerca ella se volvía inútil, y era algo que odiaba.

A Katie le había gustado Oliver Wood desde el primer momento en el que lo vio con el chip de entrenador encendido.

Fue en su segundo año, durante las pruebas que se habían hecho buscando a nuevos integrantes para el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. El entrenador de por aquel entonces estaba en la enfermería, y él, que ya sabía que al año siguiente se convertiría en el nuevo entrenador, se había calzado las botas del mando. Ver el modo en el que instaba a los aspirantes a darlo todo, la pasión que ponía, el brillo de resolución de sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Todo esto había hecho que para Katie, Oliver Wood pasara de ser el guaperas loco del quidditch de cuarto a Oliver es mío Wood.

Katie lo había llevado bien los dos primeros años, se conformaba con verle y estar con él durante los entrenamientos. Al siguiente año se había dado cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una estúpida al encapricharse por el loco del quidditch que jamás se fijaría en ella y había intentado olvidarse de él saliendo con otros chicos, sin suerte. Este, durante el banquete de bienvenida, se había dado cuenta de que no solo le gustaba no, Katie Bell estaba enamorada de Oliver Wood, y ahí es donde la cosa se había empezado a desmadrar.

Cuando se lo había contado a Leanne esa noche, esta casi había estado a punto de despertar a toda la torre de Gryffindor del grito que había pegado.

—¿Dónde está tu resolución de olvidarte de él? —le había preguntado cuando había conseguido serenarse.

—Imagino que se quedó en Grecia, remojándose en la playa y tomando el sol, lo que debería haber hecho yo —le contestó Katie.

En las siguientes dos semanas Katie se había dado cuenta de que las manos le sudaban y temblaban si él estaba cerca, de que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

—Joder —susurró Katie, enfadada consigo misma.

Leanne levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué…?

Se calló al oír a Oliver a poca distancia, concretando con los gemelos Weasley algo relacionado con las pruebas de ese año.

Rodó los ojos y apretó levemente el brazo de Katie, en señal de apoyo.

—Es un idiota que sólo piensa en escobas.

Ella asintió.

Suspirando, apretó la pluma contra el pergamino e intentó centrarse en su redacción mientras Leanne la miraba preocupada.

Cuando parecía que había conseguido centrarse mínimamente, notó una presencia junto a ella, y antes de que pudiese levantar el rostro, él susurró:

—Las propiedades del acolito… Interesante.

Por su cara Katie no sabía si intentaba ser gracioso, realmente lo pensaba o si se estaba riendo de ella.

—Oliver —dijo al fin, a modo de saludo, mientras soltaba la pluma y apretaba las manos formando un puño, disimulando sus nervios.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Oliver acercó una silla a Katie y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Cómo lo vas llevando este año? Quinto es duro.

—De momento bien.

Katie se sentía nerviosa y enfadada. Cada vez que hablaban ella se esperanzaba y no debía. Sabía que en nada su conversación acabaría dirigiéndose a temas de quidditch y era normal ya que eran compañeros de equipo, pero aun así… Ella sentía que también eran amigos, pero él jamás se abría a ella, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus compañeros del equipo. Y si ni siquiera la trataba como una amiga cercana…

—Entonces todo perfecto. No tendrás problemas para llevar las clases y los entrenamientos al día.

La sonrisa que parecía iluminar el rostro de Oliver la dejó atontaba un momento, pero finalmente asintió y medio sonrió con una sensación de desilusión adueñándose de ella.

—Este año será nuestro año Katie —le dijo mientras le apretaba un hombro de modo amistoso.

Ojalá pensó ella.

—Ya no te entretengo más, el sábado que viene a las 11 en el campo. ¡No creas que te libras de hacer las pruebas!

Tras esto se fue, sonriente, a buscar al joven Potter.

—Te podría haber dicho que avisaras a Angelina y Alicia tú, se ahorraría buscarlas —le comentó Leanne mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la ancha espalda de Oliver. Era más que obvio, compartían cuarto.

—Si no lo hace él no se siente bien consigo mismo.

—Y eso, por supuesto, te lo ha dicho él, ¿no?

La mirada juguetona de Leanne hizo que Katie le lanzara uno de los pergaminos arrugados que llenaban la mesa a la cara.

—Qué graciosita estás hoy —le dijo en un intento de parecer mordaz pero sin evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Leanne, con una mueca la mar de graciosa, recogió el pergamino y se lo lanzó a Katie, quien lo cogió al vuelo.

—Tu amorcito estaría orgulloso.

Katie suspiró.

—Ojalá.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba más llena de lo esperado para ser un viernes por la tarde, seguramente a causa de que el profesor Snape parecía haber tenido un mal día y había decidido fastidiarles el fin de semana a todos los alumnos que le fuera posible.<p>

—No puede ser tan difícil —murmuró Katie, abatida.

Alicia, con una cara que dejaba claro que no estaba nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación, lanzó una pluma a la cara de uno de los gemelos Weasley, los cuales, milagrosamente, estaban en la biblioteca, sentados en su misma mesa.

—Alicia, Alicia… —George, el receptor de la pluma, sonrió malévolamente mientras se levantaba, con grandes intenciones de devolverle a Alicia el golpe de un modo que él consideraba tremendamente gracioso: perseguirla por la biblioteca lanzándoles pequeñas chispas con la varita.

Angelina, rodando los ojos ante el espectáculo de Alicia y Fred correteando por la biblioteca, se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa.

—Me voy a la habitación, a ver si allí me concentro y acabo por fin la redacción. Katie, yo que tú haría lo mismo, recuerda que mañana tenemos lo de las pruebas.

Tras decir esto salió de la biblioteca con pasos largos, moviendo la melena levemente.

—¿Os habéis fijado que a mi ni me lo ha dicho? —comentó con gracia Fred.

Leanne y Katie rieron, quizá demasiado fuerte para ser adecuado en la biblioteca, pero Madame Prince estaba muy ocupada persiguiendo a George y Alicia como para darse cuenta.

Katie, sabiendo que Angelina tenía razón, recogió todos los pergaminos y plumas que había esparcido por la mesa y los metió en su mochila. Los libros que había estado consultando y otro par que había cogido para hacer un trabajo de adivinación no le cabían, así que los apiló y se los colocó como pudo sobre los brazos.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos? —le preguntó Fred.

Katie negó con la cabeza, y sonriendo se despidió de él y Leanne, con la que había quedado en el Gran Comedor para la cena.

Al recorrer el pasillo hacía la salida, vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron sentados en una mesa, con gesto de fastidio.

—A ver si adivino, ¿Snape?

Los tres alzaron el rostro, y no hacía falta que respondiesen para que Katie supiera que tenía razón.

—Katie, creo que deberías impartir tu adivinación, desde luego pareces conocer mucho más el tema que esa Trelawney —murmuró Hermione.

Katie asintió, Trelawney estaba pirada. Tras recordarle a Harry que mañana eran las pruebas se apartó de la mesa, y salió de la biblioteca.

No había llegado ni a la esquina cuando el montón de libros que sostenía precariamente se precipitó hasta el suelo, haciendo un ruido que a oídos de Katie era ensordecedor, y esparciendo los libros a su alrededor.

—¡Katie!

Oliver, salido de la nada, apareció a su lado al momento. Los dos se agacharon a la vez, rozándose con las cabezas, lo que hizo reír a Oliver. Katie estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder hacerlo, no recordaba la última vez que algo se le había caído al suelo, y justo ahora, cuando la liaba, tenía que estar él cerca.

Oliver, que iba mucho más rápido, apiló la mayor parte de libros a sus pies y los cogió con gracia, dejándole a Katie solo con un par.

—Ibas a la sala común, ¿verdad?

Katie asintió, y su yo interior empezó a pegar saltitos de emoción al comprobar que Oliver no le daba los libros, si no que enfilaba el pasillo directo a las escaleras.

Se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

—Gracias —se obligó a decir para no parecer aun más tonta.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero desde luego si Oliver no se había dado cuenta, no tardaría. Desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, se sentía incapaz de ser ella misma con él delante, cosa que era rematadamente estúpida. Seguramente él acabaría dándose cuenta. ¿Katie silenciosa? ¡Pero si no callaba ni dejado del agua!

—¿Snape? —le preguntó Oliver, girándose hacía ella y sonriéndole justo cuando llegaban a las escaleras.

—Como no. Estamos todos igual, sobre todo Gryffindor.

—Espero que no lo haya hecho para boicotearnos las pruebas.

—No lo creo, parecía que estaba más enfadado con el mundo en general que normalmente.

Oliver asintió en silencio, absorto en lo que esperaba que ocurriese mañana en las pruebas. Éste era su último año, e iba a conseguir la copa sí o sí.

Katie sabía que él no la había escuchado realmente, pero aun así no le importó demasiado, aun no sabía como tratar la situación. Estaba claro que ahora no se conformaba solo con verlo en los entrenamientos y con una relación cordial como la de ahora, no, y tampoco estaba segura de si sería capaz de empezar a salir con otros chicos como había hecho el año pasado para tratar de olvidarlo. En ese caso, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ahora ya no era un simple encaprichamiento, ahora dolía.

Sacudió la cabeza, espantando los pensamientos que le zumbaban, y trató de disfrutar de su compañía.

—¿Esperas mucha afluencia a las pruebas? —le preguntó, girando a la derecha en la bifurcación del pasillo y esquivando al fantasma de la Dama Gris.

—He estado preguntando y hay algunos que están interesados, pero no creo que vaya a cambiar mucho la plantilla.

Katie asintió. Eran sin lugar a dudas el mejor equipo de Hogwarts, el más fuerte y preparado, pero por cosas que siempre escapaban de sus manos, acababan perdiendo, la mayor parte de las veces de forma injusta.

—Ganaremos.

—Estoy seguro. Vamos a entrenar más y mejor, y por tanto, jugaremos más y mejor.

Katie tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría. Agujetas eternas.

Cuando iban a traspasar el hueco de la Señora gorda, un par de críos de primero salió corriendo entre risas, empujando sin miramientos a Katie, que trastabilló y chocó contra Oliver, el cual soltó los libros para poder cogerla a ella.

—¡Tened más cuidado! —les chilló.

Katie recuperó el equilibrio e intentó soltarse de Oliver, pero él la apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

La empujó suavemente hacia la pared, apoyándola en ella y agachándose un poco para que sus cabezas quedaran a la misma altura, mirándola con fijeza y sujetándola por los hombros.

Katie no sabía como reaccionar ante tal escrutinio, pero tener a Oliver tan cerca la estaba poniendo enferma.

—Sí —dijo al fin.

Oliver, que no parecía del todo convencido, frunció el ceño, pero finalmente la soltó. Recogió los libros de nuevo del suelo y le hizo un además a Katie para que entrara a la sala común delante de él.

Una vez dentro, dejaron los libros en la primera mesa libre que vieron.

Katie estaba repentinamente feliz. Él se preocupaba por ella, y habían estado casi abrazados.

—Menos mal que no te has torcido el tobillo ni nada de eso, sería un mal comienzo de temporada.

Katie se desinfló al momento. Esa felicidad que la había embargado repentinamente se había ido tan rápido como había venido.

—Sí.

Se despidió de Oliver y cogiendo todos los libros como podía, subió por las escaleras directa al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso, cabreada consigo misma por haberse enamorado de él.

* * *

><p><em>Tarán :)<em>

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os haya dejado con ganas de más._

_Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews, las críticas, los tomates... Todo :) _

**LainaM.**


	2. Capítulo II

_**_**_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_**_**____Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

_Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_

_**Capítulo II**_

A las ocho de la mañana Oliver ya estaba cansado de correr. Llevaba desde las seis en pié, y desde las seis y media entrenando.

Oliver era muy estricto con lo que respectaba a los entrenamientos de quidditch, sobre todo con los suyos. Sabía que la mayoría de gente pensaba que estaba obsesionado, que lo suyo no era sano, pero él lo tenía claro: era su sueño e iba a luchar por ello con todas sus fuerzas. No pararía hasta conseguirlo, y esto iba más allá de ganar la copa, como muchos pensaban. No se limitaba a ello. Oliver jamás se había sentido tan libre como cuando estaba sobre una escoba, y deseaba poder vivir de ello en un futuro.

Se montó sobre la escoba y disfrutó un par de minutos volando a gran altura. Desde allí, el sol recién salido clareaba el ambiente, reflejándose en las cristalinas aguas del lago, perdiéndose entre las copas más altas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, colándose entre las ventanas del castillo.

Cuando empezó a ver movimiento en el castillo y alrededores —postigos abriéndose, alguna cara somnolienta asomándose por una ventana, Hagrid gritándole a su perro—, decidió que ya era hora de parar.

Aterrizó con elegancia al lado de los vestuarios y se adentró en ellos para darse una buena ducha. Cuando ya se encontraba fresco y limpio, salió al exterior y empezó a organizar las cosas que necesitarían para las pruebas. Al acabar, cogió la libreta que utilizaba para anotar las jugadas que podrían estar bien, las posiciones de los jugadores y demás, y empezó a repasar lo que tenía pensado para los próximos entrenamientos.

—Hey, Oliver.

Alicia y Katie acababan de llegar, ésta última algo ausente.

—¿Preparadas chicas? —les preguntó emocionado Oliver.

Alicia se echó a reír y Katie simplemente sonrió a medias. Oliver la notó algo rara y pensó en hacer alguna broma, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Marcus Flint, el entrenador del equipo de Slytherin, y varios de sus jugadores aparecieron por el campo.

—Leoncitos, ¿entrenando para perder? —casi escupió Flint.

Las serpientes empezaron a reír entre espasmos, y Katie casi las acompañó.

—¿Ni siquiera os informáis antes de venir a joder? —les dijo sin poder contenerse.

Alicia soltó una carcajada y Oliver sonrió con orgullo.

—Cállate fea.

Los Slytherin se sentían humillados y cuando Oliver se lanzó sobre Montagne se alegraron de al menos haber provocado pelea.

—¡Eh!

Entre Alicia y Katie agarraron a Oliver y lo apartaron de encima de Montagne, pero sin poder evitar que Oliver le diese un buen puñetazo en la cara.

—Serás…

Cuándo Katie y Alicia creían que no podrían seguir sujetando a Oliver, y Montagne estaba a puntó de lanzarse sobre ellos tres, McGonagall apareció y con dos gritos controló la situación.

Cuando los Slytherins se marcharon y McGonagall se cercioró de que todo estaba bien, empezaron a llegar los aspirantes y el resto de los jugadores del equipo.

Oliver, que no quería perder el tiempo contando lo que había sucedido, empezó con las pruebas de inmediato, y Katie y Alicia les contaron a los gemelos, Angelina y Harry lo sucedido.

—Siempre fastidiando, se enterarán —prometió Fred, guiñándole un ojo a George.

* * *

><p>El buen clima aun aguantaba, aunque los días ya eran más cortos y los árboles perdían las hojas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts aprovechaban el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de que empezarán las lluvias y el frío para salir al exterior, y con todos los dementores que protegían los alrededores del castillo del fugitivo Sirius Black, el frío y el tono gris era algo que no iba a tardar en reinar en el ambiente.<p>

Katie y Leanne estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, de cara al sol y ojeando un ejemplar atrasado de Corazón de bruja.

—Esto es ridículo —rió Leanne ante un artículo que afirmaba que el mago de tus sueños sería al que vieras en un espejo tras pronunciar tres veces un hechizo con demasiadas rimas.

Katie asintió, pero no rió, no estaba de humor.

Desde esa mañana, poco antes de las pruebas, cuando él la había defendido, había dejado de estar del todo presente, ni siquiera sabía como había hecho un trabajo más o menos bueno durante las pruebas.

Él se había lanzado sobre Montange por llamarla fea, o al menos por meterse con un compañero de su mismo equipo. Sí, pero ese compañero era ella. La había defendido. Y eso hacía que algo cálido creciera en su interior, quizá no era tan extraño que él pudiese sentir algo por ella, al menos algo más que simple y llana cordialidad y compañerismo deportivo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Katie le confesó sus esperanzas.

—No sé que decirte Katie.

Y ella sabía por qué. No era algo fuera de lo posible que Oliver realmente la considerara una buena amiga, pero estaba claro que nada más. Ella no era más especial que Angelina o Alicia, y desde luego, no más que las compañeras de curso de él.

—Da igual Leanne, no hace falta.

Suspirando, se tumbó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sol contra su cara.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a intentar…?

—¿Intentar qué? ¿Conquistarle? —Katie no pudo más que reír— Oliver no se enteraría de que voy detrás de él ni aunque le lanzara las bragas a la cara.

—¡Pero mira que eres bruta! —rió Leanne.

* * *

><p>Durante la semana siguiente los profesores bombardearon de apuntes a todos los alumnos de séptimo, pero Oliver lo llevaba bien. Nunca había sido un alumno brillante, y tampoco pretendía buscar serlo este año, sólo aprobar las justas por si debía buscarse un futuro alternativo al quidditch, Merlín no quisiera.<p>

Los de quinto tampoco se libraron, y a pesar de que Katie tampoco había sido nunca una alumna brillante, al contrario de Oliver, aspiraba a sacar mejores notas este año, por eso pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre entre libros, pergaminos y plumas.

—Vamos, o no llegaremos a adivinación.

Katie asintió y recogió sus cosas con rapidez. Ella y Alicia tenían adivinación, mientras que Leanne y Angelina, aritmancia, así que se despidieron de ellas y salieron de la sala común.

Cuando estaban a medio camino se cruzaron con Oliver, o mejor dicho, pasaron ante sus narices y él ni las vio. Estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con una chica de su curso de Hufflepuff, bueno, él hablaba, ella se limitaba a tontear y ponerle ojitos.

Katie, repentinamente furiosa, aceleró el paso, adelantando a Alicia, pero no pudo evitar girarse en cuanto llegó a la esquina del pasillo. Ver a Oliver con la mano puesta sobre el hombro de esa tipa la desinfló. ¿Para qué enfadarse? Ella no era de las que negaban la realidad, era mejor ir preparándose y aceptándolo, por si acaso.

—Tampoco hace falta que corras, Katie, Trelawney siempre llega tarde.

Alicia, a pesar de haber dicho esto con toda naturalidad, en su gesto dejaba claro que sabía que ella no corría por eso, pero Katie prefirió hacerse la tonta.

—Por si acaso, nunca se sabe lo que esa mujer se ha podido meter en el té, igual se le cruzan los cables y ya está en clase.

Siguieron recorriendo pasillos y subiendo escaleras hasta llegar al aula de adivinación. A cada paso que habían dado Katie se había ido poniendo más y más triste. Ver a Oliver con una chica ya la habría hecho ponerse mal, pero encima ver como la tía tonteaba con él, y como él parecía haberse dado cuenta y encima empezaba a toquetearle el hombro y a sonreír con esa sonrisita dulce y a la vez rebelde que hacía que Katie se derritiese…

Cuando Trelawney empezó a hablar del más allá y como el grim parecía haber vuelto a sus andadas, Katie se abandonó y se dejó caer sobre la mesita de té que compartían con Alicia.

—Así acabarás durmiéndote —la avisó Alicia, la cual se mantenía recta en el pequeño taburete y con las piernas juntas, en una posición a la vista incómoda que pretendía darle algo de seriedad a esa chorrada de clase y de paso, evitar que acabara durmiéndose.

Katie soltó una especie de gruñido y después dijo:

—Ojalá.

La profesora seguía hablando sobre malos augurios, asesinos y visiones tétricas, pero Katie no podía concentrarse en su voz, en su cabeza la imagen que acababa de ver se repetía una y otra vez, y ni siquiera lo entendía. Cuando iba a tercero, había visto a Oliver besándose con una en Hogsmeade, y, le había sentado mal, por supuesto, pero no le había dolido como esta vez, casi como un dolor de estómago, y eso que se estaba besando con otra, no tonteando. Claro estaba que por aquel entonces sólo le gustaba, no estaba enamorada de él.

—Qué asco —murmuró mientras se alzaba un tanto e imitaba la pose de Alicia.

Ésta la miró con cierta preocupación. Sabía lo que le pasaba, era algo bastante obvio, pero no podía decírselo tan directo como le gustaría porque Katie no se lo había dicho, no había confiado en ella para eso, y a pesar de que era algo que le fastidiaba, era más importante que ella estuviese bien en ese momento.

—No vale la pena —le susurró al fin, cuando vio que sus ojos empezaban a brillar, demasiado húmedos.

Katie la miró sorprendida y algo asustada. Llevaba un par de días sospechando que Alicia y Angelina sabían más de lo que decían, pero había preferido hacerse la tonta, más que para evitar la charla que conllevaría a ello, para encontrar una razón de peso que darles para justificar el no haberles contado nada.

—¿Tan evidente es? —le preguntó al fin, después de que Trelawney pasara por su mesa, dejando un suave olor a brandy en el ambiente.

—¿Qué están loquita por Oliver? Apenas… —contestó con un tono de broma, relajando el ambiente.

Katie suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—¿El qué?

—No habértelo dicho, no habéroslo dicho a ti y Angelina.

Alicia le sonrió.

—No pasa nada, no te podemos obligar a que confíes en nosotras.

—Lo hago pero… Ya sabes que me cuenta hablar sobre sentimientos y esa clase de cosas.

—Lo sé, lo sabemos, por eso… Nos fastidia sí, pero sabíamos que al final nos lo contarías.

Katie le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más tranquila, y después le resumió en un par de frases lo que se podía considerar su historia con Oliver, si es que se le podía considerar algo así.

—No sabía que te gustaba desde hace tanto. A ver, el año pasado se empezó a notar, hasta nos lo comentaron los Weasley, pero como a finales empezaste a salir con el tío este de Ravenclaw y parecía que ibais en serio, pues lo medio olvidamos, pero éste año es más que evidente.

—No me digas eso —le contestó Katie, asustada y avergonzada. Tenía ganas de que se le tragase la tierra.

Alicia rió al ver como se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

—A ver, evidente para nosotras que somos tus amigas y para según que persona observadora, sobre todo mujeres, pero tranquila, seguro que Oliver no tiene ni idea.

Katie rió y no sabía si alegrándose de que Oliver no los supiese o enfadada por el hecho de que él jamás se daría cuenta.

—Señorita, yo que usted me tomaría las cosas con más calma, una sombra negra va tras usted, va a sufrir, no tenga prisa por ello —le comentó Trelawney, atraída por su risa.

Katie bufó molesta, lo que le faltaba.

—Ésta mujer cada día está peor.

* * *

><p>Angelina rió como una loca cuando Katie le pidió disculpas por no haberle contado que le gustaba Oliver — había preferido obviar el 'estoy enamorada de él'— y finalmente le acabó dando un abrazo y el pesamen.<p>

—Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de soso.

Alicia no pudo más que asentir, y Leanne, que hasta el momento estaba enfrascada en una apasionante novela muggle, lanzó el libro por los aires y fue a abrazar a Angelina.

—Y, ¿qué queréis que haga? Que me ría con las bromas de Fred y George no significa que quiera arriesgarme a tener un futuro novio que a la mínima pueda embrujarme el cepillo y dejarme calva solo porque sea divertido.

Tras decir esto Katie le guiñó el ojo a Angelina, y ésta, al fin, paró de reír.

—Esta bien, ya paro. Pero que sepas que lo sigo pensando.

—Quien sabe —empezó Alicia—, quizá, detrás de esa seriedad, esos músculos y esa sonrisa de niño bueno se encuentre el dios del sexo.

Todas empezaron a reír, incluso Leanne que se mostraba horrorizaba por la clase de comentarios que les había dado por hacer a sus compañeras.

—Desde luego pinta de virgen no tiene —finalizó la conversación Angelina, antes de que Leanne le lanzara un almohadón a la cara y toda la habitación de las chicas de quinto acabase llena de plumas.

* * *

><p>Tras la pelea de almohadones todas habían acabado yéndose a dormir, todas menos Katie. No tenía sueño, y en cambio, muchas cosas que pensar. Ahora que ya había más que asumido sus sentimientos y que se había atrevido a contárselo a sus compañeras, debía decidir que es lo que quería hacer. Pasar del tema era, de lejos, la elección más fácil, pero no sabía si era capaz de soportarlo. Por el contrario, decirle lo que sentía a Oliver era la elección más difícil y la que lo solucionaría todo, aunque no tenía pinta de que esa solución fuese buena para ella.<p>

Suspiró y subió las piernas al sofá, abrazándola con sus brazos, y poco a poco, fue deslizándose hasta acabar tumbada. Por suerte la sala común estaba vacía y en silencio.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en lo que Katie casi se duerme, el ruido de unos pasos la sorprendió.

Oliver acababa de pasar por el hueco del retrato. Venía de dar una vuelta por el castillo, y al ver una sombra en la sala común, creyó que era Percy, esperándolo para otro de sus sermones por sus paseos nocturnos, por eso, pegó un respingo al ver como una Katie, despeinada y en pijama, se resbalaba del sofá al suelo.

—¡Katie! —murmuró con sorpresa.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse en pié.

—Qué susto me has dado —lo regañó.

Oliver sonrió.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—Sí y no. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

—En ese caso: a la cama.

Katie bufó y arqueó una ceja.

—Ni que ahora, después del susto que me has dado, pudiese.

Oliver rió por lo bajo y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Era agradable.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Katie, sonrió.

—Claro, ¿por?

—Llevas unos días rara, y después de lo de Montagne, pues…

Oliver dejó la frase en el aire, no sabía exactamente como explicarlo. Katie había estado ausente toda la semana, como lo había estado el domingo de las pruebas. La única razón que podía haber era el estrés y que le hubiese dolido lo de Montagne y que estuviese preocupada por una posible represalia.

—Oh, eso, tranquilo. Me lo he cruzado dos veces por el pasillo y lo único que ha hecho es ponerme caras de burla. De todos modos, gracias por preocuparte, y por defenderme ese día.

—Eres mi amiga, no hay porqué darlas.

Katie se sentía tan bien con él que si hubiese tenido alas, estaba segura de que habría empezado a revolotear a su alrededor. Él la consideraba su amiga, ya era algo seguro.

—De todos modos, me defendiste y te las debía.

—Sabes que no me gusta que la gente diga mentiras, y él lo hizo. Se merecía el puñetazo.

Oliver sonrió, y Katie no pudo más que quedarse embobada. Su pelo moreno despeinado, sus ojos azules brillantes, y sus labios…

—Buenas noches, Katie. Yo voy a intentar dormir —se despidió Oliver.

Se levantó de un salto y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, esperando no despertar a Percy.

Katie, por su parte, estaba demasiado pletórica para poder dormir. Él había dicho que Montange había mentido al llamarla fea, ¡le había dicho guapa!

Tras dar saltitos como una idiota, paró. Eso estaba muy bien, pero el que ella hubiese estado a punto de besarle no.

Chasqueando la lengua, subió las escaleras directa a su cuarto, sin poder evitar bailotear. Seguía sin saber que hacer, pero tenía una clara idea de cómo enfocar el asunto.

* * *

><p><em>Parece que Katie ya sabe más o menos lo que hacer, Oliver por su parte... Vive feliz xD<em>

_Espero de veras que os haya gustado. _

_Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews. _

_Un besazo, **LainaM**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**_

_**Capítulo III**_

Octubre empezó con vientos fríos y deberes por hacer, y la sala común de Gryffindor fue llenándose hasta su totalidad durante la primera semana, pocos alumnos se atrevían ya a dar paseos por los terrenos o a estudiar bajo el sol.

Durante la semana, Oliver había ido buscando uno a uno a los integrantes del equipo para recordarles que el viernes tenían una reunión para hablar sobre las tácticas de juego que había estado planeando, y sólo le faltaba encontrar a Katie, la cual estaba muy esquiva con él.

—Voy a ver si encuentro a Katie —le dijo a Percy, que estaba sentado junto a él, revisando apuntes.

Éste, movió la cabeza como gesto de haberle escuchado, soltó un pequeño gruñido y siguió con lo suyo, Oliver, pensando que Percy necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia, se levantó y volvió a revisar la sala común, sin suerte.

En vista de que no podía tirarse allí toda la tarde esperando, decidió salir e ir a buscarla a la biblioteca. Por el camino, pensó que, quizá, debería hablar con Fred o George, o con Alicia y Angelina y preguntarles como le iba a Katie con las clases, este año pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y puesto que Oliver ya había hablado con ella sobre lo de los Slytherin y había quedado claro que no estaba rara por eso, debía ser por los estudios.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, suspiró, esperando no pillarla con mal humor, aun recordaba cuando el año pasado, durante uno de los entrenamientos, le lanzó una quaffle a la cara.

Nada más entrar en la biblioteca la localizó. Estaba sentada en unas de las mesas pegadas a la pared, rodeada de libros y murmurando con su otra compañera de curso, la que no jugaba a quidditch.

Vio sorpresa en el rostro de Katie al acercarse y sonrió.

—Katie, te he estado buscando —murmuró mientras apartaba la silla de enfrente suya y se sentaba, aun sonriendo.

Katie, que sabía de sobra que le había estado buscando, medio sonrió en un gesto con el que pretendía hacerse la tonta. Desde aquella noche en la sala común, cuando él la había llamado guapa —más o menos—, y ella había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre sus labios, había estado huyéndole, por miedo a no poder controlarse y lanzarse sobre él. Y por mucho que hubiese decidido que iba a conseguir que él se fijase en ella, desde luego ese no era el método más correcto, como bien le había dicho Leanne la mañana siguiente a lo ocurrido.

—¿Sí? No me había enterado —respondió al fin, continuando con su papel de tonta.

—Era para avisarte de que el viernes por la tarde tenemos charla de tácticas.

Katie se quedó levemente colgada de su sonrisa, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—Cierto, tenemos que preparar el primer partido.

—Sí, nos quedan dos semanas solo, y encima es contra Slytherin, pero podremos con ellos.

Ella asintió, aun sintiendo el poder que Oliver ejercía sobre ella cuando se ponía en plan entrenador, y no porque era su entrenador, no, era la pasión que ponía. Eso había hecho que ella se fijase en él, hacía ya años. Pero ahora no era suficiente.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema —empezó él al ver que se quedaba callada, como si hubiese seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Cómo te van las clases?

Katie le contó levemente como le iban las clases, entre susurros cuando Madame Prince pasaba cerca, y después, un par de anécdotas.

Cuando Oliver, después de despedirse, marchó por la biblioteca hacia la puerta, suspiró, soltando todo el aire.

—Estás embobada —le susurró Leanne.

—Cállate, que no ayudas pegándome pataditas cada vez que me sonríe —la regañó.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido.

—Vamos, divertidísimo... Ya te daré yo diversión después, ya... —le amenazó a modo de broma

Las dos rieron, tapándose la boca con las manos para ahogar las carcajadas y no llamar la atención de Madame Prince.

—¿Al final vas a hacerlo? —le preguntó Leanne a Katie cuando se serenaron.

Estaban las dos con las cabeza pegadas, mirando cada una a sus respectivos pergaminos, disimulando, y Katie lo agradeció. Se estaba sonrojando, y no soportaría que Leanne se diese cuenta y bromease también por ello.

Suspiró, repentinamente cansada. No sabía que contestarle. Sí, quería hacerlo, quería que Oliver se diese cuenta de que ella existía como algo más que una buena cazadora, que era una chica, al menos. Estaba claro que él, con lo embobado que parecía estar siempre, no se iba a dar cuenta de que Katie estaba loquita por él así como así, es más, seguramente ni lanzándole súper directas se diese cuenta, pero a que Katie era una chica, sí. Y quizá, después cuando ya hubiese captado su atención...

—Sí, pero no se como. Esto de seducir, y encima de modo sutil, no es lo mío.

Leanne soltó una risita, acordándose de cuando Katie se lanzó sobre los labios del Ravenclaw de sexto, el año pasado.

—No, la sutileza no es lo tuyo, pero hasta hoy te ha funcionado bien tu método.

—Sí, pero hasta hoy no intentaba _seducir_ a alguien del que estuviese enamorada —le contestó pronunciando la palabra seducir con especial hincapié—. Ni si quiera me había gustado alguien en serio aparte de él.

Leanne asintió, pensativa.

—Nada de lanzarte sobre él ni de decírselo entonces.

—Exacto.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando como podría llamarse la atención de Oliver.

—¿Y si le intentas dar celos?

Katie frunció el ceño.

—Yo creo que ni siquiera piensa en mi de ese modo, es más como si fuese la amiga-hermana, así que no sé como voy a darle celos...

—Por intentarlo...

—Bueno, siempre puede al menos darse cuenta de que tengo vida sentimental.

—Vida sentimental —repitió Leanne con mofa, burlándose.

—Iba a decir vida sexual, y por ti, por esas santurrerías que tienes en la cabeza cambio el nombre, y va y encima te ríes de mi. Menuda amiga estás hecha.

Volvieron a reír, atrayendo la atención de la siempre vigilante cuidadora de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que las acabó echando.

* * *

><p>Durante la semana Katie pensó y consultó con Alicia y Angelina la idea que Leanne había tenido. Angelina se mostraba contundente al decir que era muy buena idea, Alicia dudaba en si pondría celoso a Oliver, pero aun así decía que sí, que al menos sabría que ella salía con chicos.<p>

El viernes por la tarde Alicia, Angelina y Katie, tras despedirse de Leanne y dejándola hablando con un grupo de Hufflepuff en uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, fueron directas a la sala común. Las tres sabían que hacer esperar al capitán cuando se iba a hablar de tácticas no era una buena idea.

Al llegar aun faltaba Harry, pero no tardó en llegar y empezó una larga hora de los monólogos de Oliver. Katie luchaba por no abrir la boca mientras se quedaba embobada observando el brillo pasional en los ojos verdes del moreno.

—Bien, pues hasta aquí es lo que haremos en el próximo entrenamiento.

Todo el resto del equipo puso cara de dolor, y alguna mirada cómplice recorrió la mesa en la que estaban sentados, al final de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Katie, sabiendo que era excesivo, estaba planteándose el decírselo, pero sabía que cuando Oliver quería algo lo acababa haciendo, y no le apetecía discutir o quedar mal con él.

Viendo en su cara sus pensamientos Angelina le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, dándole ánimos.

—Cobarde —le susurró Katie.

Fred, que parecía estar atento, como siempre que se trataba de Angelina, le dio un pellizco en el muslo.

—¡Ay!

Oliver al oír el gritito de Katie calló de repente, dejando su enésimo repaso a medias.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, con cara de curiosidad.

Katie, repentinamente abrumada por todas las miradas fijas en ella, carraspeó.

—Sí, o sea, no. Es demasiado Oliver.

—¿El qué?

En su voz se le notaba extrañado.

—Las cosas por hacer para el siguiente entrenamiento, no somos máquinas.

Oliver, ofendido, bufó.

—No es tanto, y debemos hacerlo si queremos ganarles a esas serpientes.

Su mirada ofendida y algo enfadada machacaba a Katie de una manera dolorosa.

—Oh, vamos. Les vamos a ganar igual. Somos mejor que ellos, y lo sabes —se metió por medio Fred, salvándola de su mirada.

—No pienso arriesgarme a que no lo hagamos. Este año tenemos que ganar la copa sí o sí.

George y Angelina soltaron un bufido. Katie, cabreada ante el tono de Oliver se encendió.

—Pues yo no pienso perder el culo por hacer cosas que son innecesarias. Solo conseguirás quemarnos, y a dos semanas del partido —acabó diciendo de modo mordaz.

—No si entrenaseis más. Y si no piensas hacerlo, no sé que cojones haces en el equipo —le contestó él, con una tranquilidad que a Katie le dio miedo.

Ofendida y con ganas de llorar, se levantó y salió de la sala común en dos pasos, dejando atrás a todo el equipo medio gritando.

* * *

><p>Katie estaba tan enfadada y avergonzada que no se presentó a los entrenamientos del día siguiente.<p>

Cuando Alicia y Angelina se despertaron, aun al alba, se negó a salir de la cama.

—Tienes tu razón, pero…

—Lo sé, él es el capitán y el manda, pero no puedo. De veras, si lo veo le pegaré, o lloraré, o algo peor.

—Va… —empezó Alicia, tirándose encima suya y poniéndole ojitos.

—No, además, seguro que no se da ni cuenta de que no estoy hasta que vea que solo le intentáis marcar tantos dos personas.

Al final Alicia y Angelina se habían ido y ella había vuelto a meterse bajo las mantas, tranquila, hasta que Leanne le empujó y se metió con ella.

—No sé si has hecho bien.

—Lo sé, puede echarme del equipo si quiere.

Se quedaron las dos en silencio, observando las cortinas doseladas de la cama.

—Me siento muy mal —confesó Katie, minutos después.

La tarde anterior, después de discutir, había ido directa a los baños del cuarto piso y había estado llorando un rato, después, más avergonzada que otra cosa, se había dedicado a dar vueltas por el castillo hasta la hora de la cena. Tras cenar, rápido y sola, había vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor, directa a su cama. Había conseguido, y aun no sabía como, no verle. De lo contrario, estaba segura de que se habría tirado toda la noche llorando.

Suspiró y rodó por la cama hasta quedar de lado, apoyando su cara en el hombro de Leanne.

—Se te pasará.

Katie asintió, no muy convencida.

Le dolía, y no sabía exactamente por qué. No era solo por haber discutido con él, sino también por saber que seguramente él estaría perfectamente, sin pensar en ella, con sus tácticas y sus jugadas.

—Deberías haber visto como me miró, Leanne, en serio, deberías haberlo visto. Como si yo no fuese nadie, como si… —se calló, viéndose incapaz de terminar la frase.

—¿Como si no le importases? —terminó Leanne por ella.

Katie asintió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

—Pero sabes que eso no es así, Kate, solo que estaba enfadado contigo y, bueno, explotó. Tal como te pasa a ti.

—Uy mira, una cosa que tenemos en común —murmuró contra su cuello.

Leanne rió, en parte por la frase en parte porque le había hecho cosquillas.

—Bueno, sois los dos pasionales, y eso, según para que cosas…

Katie, totalmente sorprendida porque la mojigata de su amiga hiciese una insinuación de ese tipo, saltó, poniéndose de pié sobre el colchón y empezó a reír y saltar.

—¡Lo has hecho!

Leanne, contente por haber logrado animar a Katie, sonrió.

—Dicho así parece que haya perdido la virginidad.

Katie rió aun más fuerte y Leanne no pudo más que unírsele.

* * *

><p>Oliver había empezado a buscar a Katie nada más salir de las duchas.<p>

El entrenamiento había sido un auténtico desastre, a parte de incómodo. Los gemelos habían estado de lo más impertinentes, cosa que no era rara en ellos, pero además, habían hecho lo que les había dado la gana e incluso le habían lanzado un par de bludgers directas a la entrepierna. Alicia y Angelina habían ido a matar en cada uno de sus tantos, y Harry había estado todo el entrenamiento sin mirarle fijamente, seguramente preocupado por si esta vez la pagaba con él.

Sabía que esto no podía seguir así. El equipo acabaría desintegrándose, y no podía evitar echarle parte de culpa a Katie, aunque sabía que no era justo. La culpa era suya. Era el capitán el que debía prever estas cosas y evitarlas. Pero aun así…

Las cosas con Katie no iban bien, no estaban como siempre. Este año ella estaba distinta con él, y él, sin siquiera darse cuenta, tampoco se estaba comportando como siempre con ella.

Tras recorrer todo el castillo sin encontrarla, desistió por el momento, regresando a la sala común, el único lugar en el que no había mirado y en el que estaba seguro de que no estaría.

—¡Oliver! —le llamó Jack al verlo entrar.

Jack, compañero de curso y mejor amigo de Oliver, toqueteaba un par de cacharros que Oliver no se sabía exactamente qué eran.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó con curiosidad, intentando distraerse.

—Mirar el iPod que me ha regalado mi abuela, aunque está claro que aquí no va.

—¿iPod?

Jack era hijo de muggles, y a veces decía cosas que Oliver no entendía muy bien a pesar de haber cursado la asignatura de Estudios Muggles.

—Sirve para escuchar música, también puedes hacer fotos y hasta puedes jugar a algunos juegos.

—¿Jugar? ¿Con eso?

Jack rió ante la cara de escepticismo de Oliver.

—Sí, un día te lo tengo que enseñar.

Oliver sonrió, sin saber exactamente que imaginarse o esperar de ese momento.

—¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

—Fatal.

Jack hizo un mueca de preocupación. Si Oliver decía algo de forma tan contundente es porque era cierto y no había ningún tipo de exageración.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—De todo, si hasta me han lanzado bludgers directas a la entrepierna.

Jack soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, ya paro, no tiene gracia. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hablar con Katie que no ha venido, para empezar, y después… Espero que si arreglo las cosas con ellas todos se relajen y volvamos a la normalidad antes de hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

Jack, que miraba algo que estaba tras Oliver, sonrió.

—Pues mira, ahí la tienes.

Oliver se giró tan rápido que hasta sintió un leve mareo. Katie bajaba por las escaleras, con la cabeza baja.

—¡Katie! —chilló, algo muy raro en él.

Ella, con el semblante frío le dirigió una mirada y después, siguió bajando con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Katie! —repitió.

Ella le volvió a mirar, y se acercó a él a través de la sala común.

—Ya te había oído la primera vez —le contestó tratando de sonar mordaz, pero sin demasiados resultados.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando.

—A ti que más te da.

Oliver, sintiéndose dolido y sorprendido a partes iguales, soltó el aire de golpe.

Hasta hace un par de horas tenía pensado ir y echarle la bronca a Katie por su comportamiento, pensamientos que habían ido disminuyendo a lo largo de la mañana y que acababan de disolverse en ese momento. Se notaba que estaba afectada, ella no solía pretender ser mordaz si estaba enfadada, ella lo era. Y no miraba con frialdad o contestaba con desgana. Katie siempre había sido una chica muy viva, con carácter fuerte, a veces demasiado, y decidida.

—Katie, yo… Tenemos que hablar y… Esto no está bien.

Katie suspiró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia el hueco del retrato. Oliver asintió, sintiendo también las miradas de varios de los compañeros de casa fijas en ellos.

Salieron juntos y anduvieron un par de metros por el pasillo.

—Me pase, pero tu también.

Oliver asintió, Katie tenía razón.

—Sé que soy muy estricto y que os pido mucho, pero lo hago para mejorar, no para…

—Ya, imagino que no pretenderás hacerlo solo para joder.

Él medió sonrió.

—También sé que me enfado con facilidad.

—Ya somos dos.

—Y, bueno, lo siento.

Katie asintió y suspiró.

—Yo también lo siento.

Oliver asintió a su vez y sonrió, esta vez del todo.

—No deberías haber faltado al entrenamiento.

Ella apartó la mirada y suspiró, abatida. Oliver, al verla de ese modo, tan distinta a como solía ser ella, tan derrotada, tan cansada y… No pudo más que agarrarla por los hombros y acercarla hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Katie, al principio tensa, acabó relajándose entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila —le dijo—, sea lo que sea que te pase, y algo es, tranquila, se solucionará.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 :) <em>

_Quería haberlo subido antes, pero mi muso se largó un par de días de vacaciones sin mi consentimiento y hasta hoy no he podido escribir, así que, no he tenido mucho tiempo de repasarlo, ya que he preferido subirlo cuanto antes. _

_Espero que ha pesar de eso haya quedado bien y os guste :) _

_Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y alerts, ¡no sabéis lo mucho que me animáis a seguir! :3_

**_LainaM._**


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

_Antes de nada un pequeño apunte._

_ Un lector me ha comentado que se liaba y creía que había un error con las fechas, más concretamente con el curso en el que está Katie. __Cuando empecé a escribir ésta historia me pasó igual. En casi todas las páginas web que recogen información y datos más o menos fiables sobre el mundo de Harry Potter ponen que Katie Bell entra a Hogwarts el mismo año que los gemelos Weasley, Angelina y Alicia, o sea, dos años antes que Harry, pero en cambio, en el sexto libro dicen que Katie va a séptimo, sólo un curso por encima. Así que, a parte de liarme, no saqué nada en claro y decidí que en la historia quedaría mejor si era dos años mayor que Harry y sólo dos menor que Oliver. Con lo que, Harry va a tercero, Katie y compañía a quinto y Oliver, a séptimo. _

_Espero que esto no os haya liado mucho :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**_

_**Capítulo IV.**_

La semana paso rápido y el fin de semana, con salida a Hogsmeade y fiesta de Halloween incluidas, se presentaba más que apetecible para Katie.

Se levantó con dificultad, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo en el que ayer, durante el entrenamiento, había recibido una bludger perdida. Tenía demasiadas agujetas y moretones como para levantarse de golpe, con lo que se quedó sentada.

—Buenos días —le saludó Angelina, la única que ya estaba levantada y despierta.

Alicia por su parte, levantada y dormida, gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Leanne.

—¡Será posible!

Angelina y Katie empezaron a reír al ver a Leanne y a Alicia en el suelo, dónde habían acabado.

—¡Menudo susto me has dado!

Aun medio riéndose y a medio vestir Katie se metió en el baño e intentó arreglar algo su pelo. Estaba muy enredado y se lo tendría que haber lavado la noche anterior, pero estaba tan cansada que al final no lo hizo. Como resultado: llevaba el pelo horrible. Se desenredó como pudo la mayor parte de él y finalmente, se lo recogió en una coleta alta. El resultado no era tan malo como podía esperarse, tenía la suerte de que no se le solía engrasar y al tenerlo castaño claro, más que sucio parecía algo más oscuro. Por último, se lavó los dientes y la cara, sin evitar rememorar la cara de Oliver, su sonrisa, y lo bien y mal que le había hecho sentir estos últimos días.

Su conversación del viernes pasado había logrado, a parte de relajarse un tanto al ver que él no estaba realmente enfadado con ella, que se preocupase por eso de que Oliver sabía que a ella le pasaba algo.

Era obvio que no sabía qué le pasaba exactamente, y por tanto, no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero, Oliver era muy cabezón y constante, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, hasta que no lo conseguía no paraba, y cómo decidiese saber que era lo que le pasaba a Katie, lo haría, antes o después.

Y en el fondo, Katie deseaba que lo hiciese, sí, y mucho. Pero antes quería que él la viese de otro modo, y eso no sabía como hacerlo. Lo único que podía y sabía que iba a hacer era intentar ponerle celoso, o lo que es lo mismo para alguien tan despistado como él: demostrarle que era una chica, que salía con chicos, y, a poder ser, que él viese todo eso con sus propios ojos.

—Es para hoy Katie —dijo Leanne mientras entraba en el baño con cara de apremio dirigiéndose al retrete.

—¿Dónde quedó el llamar a la puerta? —le preguntó Katie sonriendo.

—Perdón, pero me hacía mucho pis. Ay, qué guapa. Me gusta como te queda la coleta.

—Lo sé.

—Arr, te pones sexy para Leanne, ¿no? O mejor debería decir Oliver, o sea, ese guapo de sexto de Hufflepuff.

Angelina, juguetona como siempre, apartó a Katie de la pila tras decir esto.

—¡Al final habéis conseguido echarme del baño!

—Perfecto chicas, que me tengo que lavar los dientes —remató la situación Alicia, aun con los pantalones del pijama puestos bajo la falda del uniforme.

Katie salió de la habitación aun entre risas.

En la sala común se chocó con Jack Simons, el amigo de Oliver. Éste, sonrió disculpándose.

—¿Has visto a Oliver? —le preguntó.

—No, acabo de levantarme —le contestó por su parte Katie, señalando hacia las escaleras que subían a los dormitorios.

—Nunca se dónde se mete —bromeó—. Si lo ves dile que le espero en el Gran Comedor.

Katie se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa, y en el momento en el que Jack se perdió de su vista arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaba precisamente a ella cuando los gemelos Weasley estaban también en la sala común? ¿Acaso él consideraba que Katie era más amiga de Oliver que ellos? ¿O, quizá, Jack si que fuese atento y supiese lo que ella escondía?

Tachándose de histérica, se acercó hasta Fred, George y Lee.

—Buenas —saludó, antes de empezar a meterse en su conversación-crítica de Snape y sus métodos.

Antes de que hubiese desfogado toda la frustración que le causaba Pociones y sus malos resultados, echándole por supuesto, la culpa al nombrado profesor, Leanne se presentó tras de ella y le empezó a tirar de la túnica, arrastrándola hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¡No me has dejado ni despedirme! —se quejó exageradamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

—Tengo hambre, y además, ahora nos toca Pociones, seguro que Snape es capaz de saber si has hablado de él en las últimas 24 horas.

—Pues vamos bien…

—Exacto, así nos va. Sobretodo a ti.

Katie le sacó la lengua a Leanne, ignorando la pequeña bronca que le había echado.

Siguieron bajando escaleras y cruzando pasillos, y justo, cuando encaraban la escalera principal que bajaba al hall, vieron a Oliver, apoyado sobre una de las barandas de mármol, con el oscuro pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

Katie se lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente, aceleró el paso y fue hacia él.

—Oliver.

Este, al oír su nombre, alzó el rostro y sonrió. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de ella.

—Katie.

—Hace un rato Jack te buscaba.

—¿Sí? Cuando me he levantado, como no, él seguía dormido.

Katie, rió levemente ante su broma.

—Me ha dicho que te dijera que te esperaba en el Gran Comedor.

Oliver asintió y cuando abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle, una chica de Hufflepuff, la misma chica que semanas atrás había estado tonteando con él, apareció a su lado y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?

Oliver rió y centró toda su atención en ella. Katie, a punto de vomitar, no pudo más que echarse a reír.

Tanto Oliver como la chica, rubia, giraron el rostro para mirarla, esta última con cara de querer cometer un asesinato.

—¿Disculpa? —le pregunto al fin, todo amabilidad.

Su semblante había cambiado sobremanera, y ahora irradiaba amabilidad y simpatía, aunque Katie pudo seguir apreciando un leve brillo de enfado en sus ojos.

—Nada, nada, es que eres muy graciosa. ¡Adiós!

Katie se dio la vuelta y bajó el último tramo de escaleras medio corriendo y tirando del brazo de Leanne, que se había quedado un poco más atrás.

—Qué amigas más raras tienes Oli —oyó como la rubia comentaba, aun todo simpatía.

Aceleró el paso y solo cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor se permitió parar.

—¡¿Pero tú la has visto?

—¡Shh! No chilles.

Katie, sofocada, suspiró intentando relajarse.

—Que si le había hecho daño, dice. No me jodas, pero si eso ni se podía considerar una caricia.

—Relajate Katie —le dijo, mientras le pegaba un leve empujón y la ponía en marcha hacia su mesa y se sentaban—. Eso es lo que se denomina coquetear con gracia.

—El qué, ¿hacerse la floja?

Katie no cabía en si de sorpresa.

—Sí, o al menos se considera un gesto o cualidad femenina.

Leanne, que tampoco compartía la opinión pero que aun así lo aceptaba rió al ver la cara de incredulidad que su amiga ponía.

—En ese caso, ¿yo soy poco femenina? Es decir, más de una vez le he arreado a Oliver, tanto en los entrenamientos como fuera.

—No, tú eres normal, y más avanzada de cabeza. Pero se podría decir que ella es más femenina que tú.

—Y claro, a Oliver le encanta que las tías vayan de desvalidas y víctimas por la vida.

—Yo no he dicho que esa tía vaya de desvalida y víctima —le medio regañó Leanne—, y mucho menos que le guste.

Katie asintió.

—Lo sé, pero es que eso es lo que hace. Va de débil, qué busca, ¿su mago de brillante varita?

Leanne echó a reír sin razón aparente y Katie se medio cabreo.

—¡Perdón! Pero es que es muy gracioso —dijo entre risas Leanne.

—A ver, hazme reír a mi también.

—Es que los muggles dicen lo mismo solo que en vez de mago, príncipe, y en vez de varita, armadura.

Katie dejó pasar el tema, arqueando las cejas pero sin evitar medio sonreír.

—Da igual, está claro que el método, por estúpido y arcaico que yo lo considere, funciona.

Leanne suspiró.

—No te desanimes, además, hay más métodos. A ti te ha funcionado bastante bien siempre el ir directa y sin hacerte la tonta.

—Lo que soy es una bruta.

—No, eres avanzada a la tipa esa. Una mujer no tiene porque ir haciendo el papel de niña buena y débil por la vida. Tu eres lista y guapa, y sabes arreglarte y no tienes problemas para entablar conversaciones con chicos.

Katie soltó una carcajada.

—Con todos menos con Oliver, que parece que vayan a fallarme las piernas en cualquier momento, además, yo hablo con los tíos como si fuese otro tío, por lo que se ve.

—No digas estupideces.

Katie bufó y le lanzó un trozo de galleta, zanjando el tema.

La chica esa parecía ser muy diferente a ella, y, según se veía, era amiga de Oliver e incluso algo más. Él había dejado de prestarle atención en cuanto ella había aparecido. Había dejado de existir. Algo decaída acabó de tomarse el vaso de zumo, sabiendo que iba a resultar inútil intentar comer algo.

* * *

><p>Los viernes no tenían clases por la tarde, por lo que, ya que al día siguiente no iba a hacer nada, Katie decidió irse a la biblioteca después de comer, a ver si había suerte y conseguía sacar la redacción de Pociones adelante. Leanne decidió acompañarla, aunque le avisó que no pensaba tirarse toda la tarde malgastando el tiempo en la biblioteca.<p>

Durante la primera hora lograron mantenerse concentradas y en silencio, durante la siguiente empezaron los murmullos y risas, por lo que, a las dos horas y cuarto de estar allí, decidieron desistir y salir a los terrenos a dar una vuelta, a pesar de que hacía un viento horrible.

—Al menos hemos conseguido medio acabar la redacción de Pociones y repasar la de Defensa —comentó Leanne cuando se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra que había próximos al castillo.

Katie asintió, abstraída como había estado todo el día.

—¿Se te comió la lengua la señora Norris?

Katie no pudo más que contestar dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, y Merlín me libre de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Ni que no lo supieses.

Leanne empezó a medio regañarle, pero ella dejó de prestarle atención.

Matt, el encantador alumno de sexto de Hufflepuff que siempre le sonreía y que solía ser amable cada vez que coincidían tanto en Hogwarts como en verano, en el lago dónde solían veranear sus familias, apareció en su campo de visión. A parte de Oliver, había pocos chicos que llamasen la atención de la morena, y Matt era uno de ellos, y además, el que primero había acudido a su mente cuando Leanne le había dicho que tratase de darle celos a Oliver.

Sin pensárselo, y dejando a Leanne a medias, avanzó hasta Matt, que iba acompañado de dos compañeros, y lo llamó.

—¡Matt!

Éste, que estaba de espaldas, se giró y sonrió al verla.

—Katie, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, ahora mismo tratando de revivir a mis neuronas después de torturarlas durante dos horas con una horrible redacción de Pociones.

Rió ante su broma y se despeinó algo el pelo. Katie se fijó en el gesto y le sonrió. Le había parecido adorable. En realidad todo en Matt era adorable: rubio, ojos castaños dulces y semblante afable. Todo un Hufflepuff, aunque por desgracia, demasiado adorable para Katie.

—Lo entiendo y las compadezco, no sé como puedes torturarlas así un viernes por la tarde.

Volvieron a reír, y, cuándo los amigos de Matt, unos metros adelante lo llamaron, éste les hizo un gesto como instándoles a seguir adelante.

—Bueno sabía que mañana no iba a hacer nada, aunque de momento mi plan es quedarme todo el día en la cama.

Matt, que algo la conocía, sonrió de modo juguetón, pillando al vuelo su insinuación.

—¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

—En realidad pensaba preguntarte si tenías plan para mañana, y si, no era así, si te apetecía tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo en Las tres escobas.

La sonrisa de Matt se amplió.

—Tu y tu cama estáis de suerte. Mañana soy todo tuyo.

Katie sonrió y se mordió el labio levemente, aguantando la risa. Desde luego era demasiado adorable y ñoño para ella si ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que parecía que acababa de decir.

* * *

><p>Angelina, Alicia y Leanne se mostraron encantadas de que Katie fuese a salir con Matt, aunque, una vez contado el momento de confusión por el doble sentido que se podía haber sacado a su frase, solo Leanne lo seguía celebrando con el mismo entusiasmo.<p>

—Que no sea tan mal pensado como vosotras no quiere decir nada, salvo que es más maduro y posiblemente también más decente —había dicho esa noche, poco antes de que se metieran en la cama.

Durante la mañana siguiente nadie parecía recordarlo del todo.

Katie no se arregló demasiado, el tiempo tampoco le daba demasiadas opciones a ello y de todos modos, no pensaba quitarse el abrigo en demasiados momentos.

Matt la esperaba en el vestíbulo, cerca de la puerta de salida.

—Qué guapa —la saludó mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Pues no parece tan decente" pensó divertida, acordándose de Leanne.

El trayecto de ida a Hogsmeade se lo pasaron hablando sobre como llevaba cada uno el curso y sobre todo el tema de los dementotes y Sirius Black. Al llegar a las tres escobas pasaron a recordar momentos de los veranos en los que habían coincidido, en la zona del lago dónde veraneaban.

—Me acuerdo cuando al crío ese de los Stevens le picó una avista en el trasero y se metió corriendo al lago, por miedo a que le picaran más.

Los dos rieron, y Katie de un trago se acabó su segunda cerveza.

Llevaban más de una hora sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, hablando y hablando sin parar, y Katie se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Es que ese niño era todo un espectáculo. Que una noche, creo que no estabas, acabó lanzando la varita de su madre a la hoguera.

Matt rió a carcajada limpia y cuando Katie iba a unírsele, una voz que irradiaba simpatía y que se le antojaba empalagosa empezó a chillar su nombre. Sus nombre.

—¡Matt! ¡Bell!

Gruño por lo bajo cuando al girarse vio avanzar a Oliver tirado de la mano por la rubia compañera de Matt, preguntándose, entre otras cosas, cómo era que sabía su apellido.

—Qué monos —susurró al llegar a su lado.

Se sentó sobre la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Matt, Oliver, ciertamente incómodo, se sentó al lado de la morena.

—Katie, ¿qué tal? —le preguntó.

Matt y la chica rubia habían empezado a hablar entre si.

—Bien, al menos hasta hace un segundo —le contestó Katie bromeando.

Oliver asintió y rió levemente, aunque de forma extraña.

—No sabía que salieses con nadie.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo —dijo a su vez ella, sin saber exactamente como tomarse ese comentario por parte de Oliver.

¿Acaso por fin había despertado? Su voz no había sonado a reproche o a celos, más bien a simple sorpresa. Ella por cambio, intentaba controlar los celos que habían empezado a llenarle el estómago.

Oliver volvió a reír.

—Parece que mi cita está más interesada en la tuya que en mí.

Katie rió por su parte ante la broma, aunque sin saber como actuar, la situación estaba cobrando un color que no le gustaba demasiado, y no sabía si era bueno.

—Matt —dijo al momento, interrumpiendo a la chica rubia, cita de Oliver—, que tal si les dejamos la mesa a ellos y nos vamos a Honeydukes a por algo de comer.

Matt, sonriente, se levantó y avanzó por la taberna, poniéndose el abrigo mientras caminaba, Katie lo siguió, dirigiéndole una breve mirada de despido a Oliver.

* * *

><p>Cuando, durante el banquete de Halloween, les contó toda la tarde a las chicas, entre murmullos para que nadie que no debía las oyese, estás se mostraron conformes con lo que había hecho, y hasta celebraron la incómoda situación que se había montado por culpa de la 'rubitonta', como había sido bautizada. Lo único que no parecía agradarles, al menos a Angelina y Alicia, fue que no se hubiesen besado.<p>

Katie se removió entre las sábanas, incómoda, mientras recordaba de nuevo la tarde. Ya no sabía qué pensar y se sentía bastante tonta.

Un chillido, a lo lejos, le hizo dar un brinco en la cama.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —susurró, pero ningunas de sus compañeras de habitación parecían despiertas.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pensando que seguramente alguien habría tenido una pesadilla, pero, a los minutos, varios ruidos le hicieron incorporarse de nuevo.

Asustada, se dirigió hasta la cama que más cerca tenía, la de Leanne, y empezó a zarandearla levemente.

—¿Qué…?

—Creo que algo va mal.

Los ruidos y voces habían ido en aumento, y Angelina asomó la cabeza tras las sábanas.

—¿Pasa algo?

Cuando Katie iba a contestar oyeron con toda claridad la voz de la profesora McGonagall a pocos metros. Segundos después abrió la puerta.

—Todas arriba, rápido. Salir en orden y seguid a la prefecta hasta el pasillo. Después ir con el profesor que esté en la puerta al Gran Comedor.

Todo lo ocurrido después se desdibujaba.

Hicieron lo que la profesora McGonagall les había dicho, asustadas, y aun más cuando oyeron que Sirius Black, el prófugo, se había colado en la torre.

Una vez todos los alumnos de Gryffindor llegaron al Gran Comedor, el director les explicó, de forma sosegada, que esa noche dormirían allí, como medida de seguridad mientras se registraba el castillo.

Las mesas que solían ocupar el gran salón habían desaparecido, y en su lugar hileras de sacos de dormir cubrían el suelo. Los alumnos fueron ocupándolos, aun demasiado asustados como para quejarse o fijarse al lado de quien dormían. Por suerte, Katie y Leanne habían permanecido juntas.

—¡Katie! —oyó que la llamaban.

Se giró, con la mitad del cuerpo ya metida en el saco.

Oliver, despeinado y en pijama, como todos se acercaba hasta ella.

—Contigo quería yo hablar —le dijo sonriendo mientras se metía en que saco que había quedado libre a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4 :) <em>

_Me ha quedado muy largo y no me convence del todo, pero espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. _

_Otra cosa más, sí sé que me enrollo mucho xD, y, precisamente por ello, el esquema mental que tenía de la historia se me ha desmontado, y de 7 he pasado a necesitar al menos 10 capítulos para acabarla, así que, será más larga. _

_Se agradecen muchísimos los reviews :3_

**_LainaM._**


	5. Capítulo V

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**__

_**Capítulo V**_

Katie no pudo más que ponerse a temblar. No sabía por qué, pero la situación la estaba superando y no era por hablar con él sobre lo que de seguro acabarían hablando, el incómodo momento de Las tres escobas de esa tarde, sino por el hecho de dormir a su lado, si es que conseguía siquiera relajarse. La horrible visión de ella hablando sobre él o sobre sus sentimiento en sueños se había instalado en su cabeza.

Recordando que debía decir algo —los ojos de Oliver la miraban fijamente—, acabó de meterse del todo en el saco y suspiró levemente, intentando ocultarlo.

—Dime —dijo al fin, tratando de sonreír.

El moreno también sonrió por su parte.

—Hoy parece que el día ha sido movidito, ¿eh?

Katie asintió y soltó un pequeño gruñido al recibir una patada de Leanne, que estaba a su izquierda. Ignorándola rodó sobre el lado contrario, poniéndose cara a Oliver, como él ya estaba.

—Sí, y encima yo muerta de agujetas —le contestó, tratando de dar una excusa al gruñido.

Oliver sonrió con ganas, le encantada lo natural que era Katie y ahora que creía saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pretendía hablar con ella y darle el apoyo que necesitara. Ella lo merecía, y además, la semana siguiente había partido de quidditch y necesitaba que estuviese al cien por cien.

—Lo de Black es preocupante, a saber qué es lo que quiere…

—He oído rumores —le dijo la morena, pretendiendo alargar y retrasar la temida pregunta—, hay gente que dice que buscaba a Harry, con eso de que en el pasado Black fue un aliado del que no debe ser nombrado.

Él, preocupado, buscó con la mirada a su joven buscador, localizándolo un poco más allá, al lado de una cabellera pelirroja.

—Espero que no, aunque es factible. Pobre Harry, aunque lo atraparán pronto. Dumbledore lo hará.

—Sí, desde luego si alguien puede atraparlo es él, los dementotes fallaron ya una vez.

Él asintió.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de los dos cuando Snape pasó por su lado, revisando los sacos.

—Basta de cháchara. A dormir o os pondré a cada uno en una punta del Gran Comedor —les dijo de malas maneras.

Oliver asintió solemnemente mientras que Katie se arrebujaba en el saco. Se sentía demasiado expuesta ante el profesor, en pijama y con el chico que le gustaba tumbado a su lado.

Cuando Snape pasó de largo y empezó a mandar dormir a todos Oliver arrimó más el saco al de ella, lo que los reconfortó a los dos.

Ahora que el silencio empezaba a invadir el lugar, el miedo volvía. Un asesino cruel y probablemente loco estaba en el castillo, se había colado en su torre y había atacado a la Dama Gorda. Todo Gryffindor, muy a pesar de ser la casa de los valientes temblaba levemente de miedo.

—¿Qué tal por Hogsmeade? —preguntó entre susurros Oliver al fin, sacando a relucir el temido asunto para Katie, aunque, a pesar de ello, se calmó un tanto al oír su voz.

La luz fue bajando en ese momento hasta sumir el gran salón en penumbra, bajo las estrellas que se podían ver a través del encantado techo. Katie lo agradeció con toda su alma, y no sólo por el bello espectáculo, sino porque empezaba a sentir calientes sus mejillas y estaba segura de que había empezado a sonrojarse.

—Bien, ha ido bien, ¿y a ti? —le susurró, sin entrar en detalles.

Oliver, que hasta reconocía que su interés era demasiado incluso por mucho que se preocupase por su amiga, se quedó con ganas de saber más. Pensó que si él le contestaba de un modo más detallado ella haría lo mismo.

—Bien, después de veros nos hemos quedado tomando algo y a la hora o así hemos ido a por un par de plumas que necesitaba.

La morena asintió, tratando de tragarse los celos, de tragárselos y hundirlos ahí, en el fondo de su estómago, como si así pudiese dejar de sentirlos.

—¿Y cómo estaba Honeydukes? ¿Mucha gente?

Oliver había sonado algo desesperado, tanto por su tono de voz como por sus preguntas más que obvias. Él mismo se dio cuenta y se regañó internamente, pero a lo hecho pecho, así que fijó su mirada en la sombra que era Katie, en el pequeño brillo de sus ojos.

La morena había pillado al vuelvo tal atisbo de desesperación, y algo dentro de ella saltó al caer en la cuenta de que quizá había conseguido darle celos. Dispuesta a rematar un tanto la faena, dio por fin los detalles que Oliver pedía.

—Bien, hemos estado como media hora solo para buscar unas simples grageas. Estaba atestado, aunque como siempre. Al final hemos salido una hora después y con un buen cargamento de chucherías.

—Eso siempre es necesario —bromeó Oliver, aunque sin poder evitar sentirse algo violento.

No sabía exactamente porqué, ahora que empezaba a tener los detalles que había estado buscando, la información le sobraba, le sabía amarga y le picaba entre los dedos.

—Último aviso, o se callan o los envío de vuelta a su torre. Tendrán más intimidad, y quién sabe, quizá al prófugo de Black le vaya la compañía.

Snape había aparecido de la nada, y con su tono mordaz y el ondear de su capa volvió a girarse y enfilar los pasillos que se habían formado entre las filas de los sacos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, teniendo el regreso del profesor, aunque sus amenazas eran vanas. Lo que si que había perturbado un poco a Katie era la insinuación de que necesitaban más intimidad, como si no estuviesen hablando solamente. Notó como el rubor le subía hasta la raíz del pelo y se arrebujó más en el saco.

—Creo que es hora de dormir —murmuró apenas Oliver, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

—Sí, será lo mejor —le contestó a su vez ella, igual de despacio.

—Buenas noches.

Y antes de saber exactamente porqué, Oliver había depositado un suave beso en la mejilla de su compañera.

Se apartó un tanto después, a penas unos centímetros. Cuando cerró los ojos, dispuesto a intentar dormir, aun sentía un leve cosquilleo en los labios. Se encogió de hombros de forma casi imperceptible, no sabía porqué lo había hecho, quizá como simple despedida o como muestra de acercamiento tras todos los momentos que habían estas últimas semanas, fuese como fuese, se sentía bien.

* * *

><p>El partido de quidditch contra Slytherin al final resultó que no iba a ser contra ellos. A pesar de ello el equipo al completo no se libró de las burlas, pullas, y hasta ataques por parte de sus jugadores.<p>

Katie fue la que recibió el peor trato. Montange la había tirado por las escaleras, por suerte estaba solo a cinco escalones del final, y por tanto, los daños fueron mínimos. Pero por si no era suficiente cada vez que se cruzaba con él en los pasillos entonaba el "fea, fea, requete-fea".

—Voy a acabar lanzándole una maldición, lo juro —se quejó Katie tras cruzarse de nuevo con el Slytherin.

El partido era mañana y las tensiones iban en aumento a pesar de que Hufflepuff, el nuevo contrincante, era más débil que Slytherin.

—Relájate, no vale la pena —le dijo Angelina.

Katie no pudo más que bufar.

—Cómo se nota que no es a ti a quien insultan al menos cuatro veces al día.

Angelina sonrió y la agarró por los hombros para darle un abrazo juguetón.

—Anda, vamos.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Alicia y Leanne las esperaban en una de las mesas del fondo trabajando en un par de redacciones que debían entregar la próxima semana.

Mientras se sentaba y sacaba pergamino y pluma la mente de Katie voló de nuevo a la noche en la Oliver le había besado en la mejilla. Sí, era una tontería, pero gracias a esa visión los insultos, la presión y toda la semana en general se le habían hecho más llevaderas.

—Preciosas —saludaron Fred y Geroge a la vez mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Las chicas habían pegado un pequeño salto en sus sillas por el susto de su repentina aparición.

—¡Por Merlin! Os arrancaré la cabeza como lo hagáis de nuevo.

Angelina se había emocionado en su amenaza, y Madame Prince se acercaba apresuradamente hacía la mesa.

—Angelina, Alicia y Katie, Oliver os busca —tras decir esto Fred salió corriendo y George detrás, entre risas ambos.

Tras diez minutos de sermón por parte de la bibliotecaria del demonio, como había sido bautizada por Leanne, lograron salir de allí.

—¡Todo por culpa de Fred! —chilló Angelina en cuanto giraron por la primera esquina.

Alicia, Leanne y Katie se lanzaron miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Los dos gemelos habían hablado a la vez, y por tanto, la culpa debería ser de ambos…

Para cuando llegaron a la sala común Angelina ya había maldecido a Fred y su sombra como ochocientas veces.

—Chicas, os buscaba.

Oliver, sentado en uno de los sofás con Jack, les mirada con ese brillo de entrenador en los ojos que hacía babear a Katie.

Alicia le pegó un pellizco a ésta, acompañado de una sonrisita juguetona. Katie, internamente se apuntó que le debía un buen almohadonazo en la cara.

—Sí, Fred nos lo ha hecho saber, ¡tirándonos a Madame Prince encima!

Oliver y, sobre todo Jack, pusieron caras de asombro y alarma, seguramente pensando que la acusación era literal. Las chicas por su parte empezaron a reírse de Angelina.

—¡Y encima os reís!

Tras decir esto, y medio en broma, Angelina empezó a pegarles golpes y a tironearles de las faldas. Como resultado la falda de Katie bajó de forma alarmante, con lo que al sostenérsela, perdió el equilibro y arrastró a Angelina en su caída hacia el sofá donde Oliver y Jack estaban sentados.

Las risas de Alicia y Leanne llenaron la sala acompañadas de frases como: ¡Bien hecho Katie! O, ¡Al final me pensaré lo de apuntarme al equipo solo por cosas como ésta! Esa última frase era de Leanne, y Katie finalmente no pudo más que acompañar sus risas.

Cuando giró la cabeza para pedirle disculpas a Jack se dio cuenta de que no estaba encima suyo, al menos no de cintura para arriba.

—Cu-cú —la saludó Oliver entre risas al ver su cara.

Sonrojándose un tanto, trató de apartarse de él sin tocarle demasiado, pero el culo de Angelina le apretaba cada vez más a él. Apuntándose internamente que debía otro almohadonazo, empezó a patalear.

—¡Culo gordo quita de encima!

Su frase no hizo más que empeorar la situación y las risas, que ya se contagiaban por toda la sala común. Resignada, apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Oliver. Al menos aprovecharía la situación al máximo.

* * *

><p>El partido había sido un desastre. Dementores, Harry en la enfermería y para colmo Hufflepuff había logrado proclamarse vencedor.<p>

Oliver no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si el hubiese preparado a Harry más quizá habría podido evitar o esquivar a los dementotes y mantenerse en la escoba.

—El tiempo no es que haya ayudado —le dijo Jack, tratando de consolarlo.

El moreno bufó. No, no era válido echarle la culpa al tiempo.

—Oliver —oyó como le llamaba una voz.

Era Katie, lo sabía, y no solo por su voz. Últimamente necesitaba demasiado a Katie, y no sabía exactamente porqué, por eso se tranquilizaba a la mínima cada vez que la veía, oía o sentía.

Alzó el rostro al notar como ella se sentaba a su lado, en las escaleras. Su ceño se fruncía levemente de la preocupación, lo que hizo sonreír a Oliver y alzar la mano hacia el lugar. Rozó la zona con la yema de su índice, como si tratase de borrarle la preocupación a base de caricias.

Al ver que ella dejaba de fruncir, sonrió. Aunque era una sonrisa triste.

—Estás más guapa así.

Katie no sabía como reaccionar, y no por el piropo, sino por el estado de ánimo de Oliver. Muchas veces habían perdido injustamente o había acabado alguno de los integrantes del equipo en la enfermería, pero jamás había visto a Oliver tan decaído, tan triste.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó al fin.

Él no supo qué responder, no quería amargarle también el día a Katie, amargárselo aun más, así que optó por encogerse de hombros.

—Sé lo que necesitas —le dijo la morena mientras le tiraba de la mano para ponerlo en pié y hacer que andara tras ella.

Oliver se giró en busca de Jack, pero ya no estaba. Ni siquiera se sorprendió por no haberse dado cuenta de que se había marchado, había estado demasiado centrado en Katie.

Avanzaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a un bodegón por el cual, tras Katie hacerle cosquillas a la pera, pasaron a una sala enorme que Oliver reconoció como las cocinas. Tironeó de la mano de la morena levemente, llamando su atención.

—Me lo enseñaron los gemelos —le contestó a su muda pregunta.

Por lo que parecía, los cientos de elfos domésticos que reinaban en el lugar estaban preparando la comida.

—Eh —protestó sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía cuando Katie le soltó la mano.

Ella se giró, sorprendida. Oliver, sin saber del todo qué hacer, volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sus miradas fijas.

—Ven —dijo Katie al fin, volviendo a tenderle la mano que él cogió con gusto.

Se situaron frente a una pequeña mesa donde varios elfos prepararon lo que Katie les pidió.

—¿Fresas con chocolate? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, fresas con chocolate. No hay nada mejor para que tristeza que eso, salvo tal vez…

Se calló a mitad de la frase, levemente turbada por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Oliver pasó por alto el final de la frase de Katie y cogió una de las fresas.

—Quizá tengas razón.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! :D <em>

_He tardado el doble de lo esperado, pero empiezan los exámenes y el tiempo libre se va reduciendo conforme más me estreso y así... Pero bueno, tarde más o menos yo seguiré subiendo, y por si alguien quiere, soy CarolainaM en Twitter, allí suelo decir como voy con los capítulos y demás :) _

_Por si os habéis fijado, en ese cap tanto Katie como Oliver, sobre todo él, hacen las cosas casi sin darse cuenta jajajaja Parece que Oliver empieza a sentir algo que no sabe reconocer y su cuerpo actúa por él jajaja_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen mucho, y si dejáis más, mejor aun *ojitos amorosos* _

_**LainaM**._


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**__**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

Los dementores en el partido de quidditch fueron la noticia de las siguientes dos semanas, dejando atrás el ataque del prófugo Black. La incertidumbre por saber si durante el siguiente partido, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, ocurriría algún incidente inundaba los pasillos del castillo.

—¿Tú cómo lo ves? —le preguntó Jack a Oliver cuando pasaron cerca de unos acalorados Hufflepuff que discutían a voz en grito tácticas por si esos seres regresaban.

—Gana Ravenclaw.

Su voz sonó tan tranquila y tajante que Jack se paró de golpe, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Oliver, parándose él también.

—¿No vas a opinar nada acerca de los dementores?

La consternación en la voz de Jack hizo que sonriese.

—Si me pongo a opinar acabaré enfadándome, y encima por un partido en el que ni siquiera jugamos.

—Pero, ¿no te preocupa?

—¡Claro que me preocupa! Pero espero que Dumbledore haya solucionado todo.

—¿Y si no?

—Si Dumbledore no puede arreglar el problema nadie podrá, así que… ¡sálvese quién pueda!

Jack rió ante la broma.

—Mi Wood bromeando sobre problemas que afectan al quidditch, no sé si pellizcarme o qué para ver si estoy soñando…

Oliver, sonriendo y rodando los ojos, le dio una pequeña colleja a su amigo.

—¡Hey cuidado! Qué estás muy fuerte.

Ésta vez los dos rieron, y con ganas.

Al llegar a clase y sentarse Oliver se ensimismó, como solía pasarle últimamente. Había veces que ni se reconocía así mismo. Hacía cosas sin ser consciente, se pasaba horas en babia, cuando normalmente su cabeza no dejaba de pensar o bien en nuevas tácticas para los partidos, en como iban las ligas internacionales, o en como pensaba aprobar y acabar la gran cantidad de trabajos que tenía y lo peor de todo es que creía saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Y no, no podía permitírselo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo seguía tormentoso, aun así, Katie no había podido soportar otra tarde de viernes en la biblioteca. Necesitaba aire fresco, aclarar un poco la mente y desconectar.<p>

Avanzó entre los árboles de cerca del lago, sintiendo el sonido que hacia el aire al pasar por entre ellos molesto. No estaba de humor.

Hacia dos semanas había vivido un momento fantástico con Oliver, un verdadero _momento_, y por fin veía que quizá tenía posibilidades, que era factible que él se fijase en ella pero aun así… A partir de ese momento Oliver se mostraba mucho más cercano con ella, pero manteniendo las distancias de un modo que dolía. Como si pretendiese marcar hasta dónde estaba dispuesto dejar llevar la situación, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica y quisiese decirle que él iba a estar allí con ella, pero sólo a su modo. Habían pasado de ser amigos por y, principalmente para el quidditch, a ser muy buenos amigos, casi demasiado.

—Ahora me convertiré en su jodida hermana pequeña —se había quejado a sus amigas en una ocasión.

Y ninguna de ellas había sabido qué decirle, la situación era cuanto menos extraña. Si Katie se encontraba en la sala común y Oliver aparecía, se acercaba a ella y charlaban un rato, hasta a veces si ella quería ir a la biblioteca se animaba y la acompañaba, así como se sentaba a su lado en el Gran Comedor, pero como ella lo rozase aunque solo fuese sin querer, como le pegase una palmada en el brazo o lo agarrase, Oliver pegaba un brinco y se apartaba de ella, todo de forma disimulada, pero era así. Mantenía la distancia casi como si llevase un metro incorporado.

Katie, molesta con el calamar gigante por remover las aguas, se alejó a zancadas. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al castillo oyó como la llamaban.

—¡Katie!

Se giró en dirección a la voz y sonrió al divisar a Matt viniendo del campo de quidditch, aun con la ropa de jugar puesta.

—Matt —lo saludó al llegar.

Éste sacó la lengua teatralmente, como signo de cansancio.

—Necesito agua —bromeó.

Katie rió suavemente, alegrándose por fin de que algo consiguiese hacerla reír.

—¿Preparándoos para el partido de mañana?

—Sí, los vamos a machacar.

—Muy seguro te veo.

—¿Hay algo malo en eso?

Su media sonrisa hizo que Katie volviese a reír.

—No, está bien tener confianza en uno mismo.

—Y en mi equipo y en Dumbledore.

Los dos rieron ante eso, aliviando el miedo que todo jugador de quidditch tenía en esos momentos por culpa de los dementores.

—Sí ganáis, el próximo Gryffindor-Ravenclaw será aun más emocionante, aunque sabes que perderéis.

Matt rió y le pegó un cariñoso empujón, casi demasiado cariñoso. Ella, sin saber del todo como tomárselo, decidió reír.

—Había pensado que el domingo podríamos ir juntos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Katie, no viendo ningún inconveniente, y a pesar de que su plan de darle celos a Oliver había sido suspendido, no pudo más que asentir.

—Eso estaría bien, así me ayudas con un par de cosas.

—No se si me acordaré yo de lo que di el año pasado, pero lo intentaré.

Volvieron a reír, y como despedida él le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos el domingo entonces, aunque espero verte mañana en el partido.

Andando de nuevo hacia el castillo Katie se echó a reír. Qué absurdo se estaba convirtiendo todo. ¡No podría haberse enamorado ella de alguien como Matt!

* * *

><p>El partido, como bien predijo Oliver, acabó con la derrota de Hufflepuff. Aunque no se podía llamar exactamente de ese modo.<p>

—No era lo que me esperaba pero ganó —le comentó a Jack mientras bajaban de las tribunas entre empujones y pisotones.

—¡Ese capitán buenorro! —gritaron los gemelos al pasar por su lado, derribando a varios alumnos en su más que acelerada bajada.

—Éstos Weasley —murmuró algo ruborizado.

—Pero si te encanta.

—¡Cómo lo sabes! —dijo Katie, que acababa de adelantar a unos alumnos tirada de la mano de Angelina, quedándose a su lado.

—Deberías sentirte halagado, hacen de su envidia por tus músculos una broma para que no se note tanto —sentenció Angelina con voz contundente. Estaba de nuevo enfadada con Fred.

Oliver se sintió ruborizar más y la cosa empeoró cuando un alumno de primero resbaló y lo empujó contra Katie, haciendo que estampase su pecho contra el hombro de la chica. Por suerte ésta consiguió mantener el equilibrio, y antes de que nada pasase a mayores él de alejó de un salto, apartándose de su cuerpo.

—Perdón —le murmuró justo cuando llegaban al final de la escalera.

—No te preocupes —le dijo ella mientras se frotaba levemente el hombro— , no ha sido nada.

Volvieron todos juntos al castillo, comentando el partido.

—No ha sido lo que me esperaba —decía Angelina cuando alguien llamó a Katie.

Todos se giraron para ver como uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw, el mismo que había ido con Katie a Hogsmeade, Matt, avanzaba hasta ella corriendo, la abrazaba, y empezaba a darle vueltas en volandas.

—¡Para que me mareo! —gritó Katie entre risas.

Oliver gruño de forma casi imperceptible y sin ser consciente de haberlo hecho hasta que se oyó. Miró a Jack, que estaba a su lado, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Cállate —le murmuró.

Justo en ese momento Matt salió corriendo de nuevo hacía el campo, gritándole a Katie que mañana se verían.

—No he dicho nada, yo no —le contestó a su vez Jack, con codazo incluido.

* * *

><p>Katie no sabía si quedarse o no las navidades en Hogwarts. Matt le había dicho que él se iba a quedar, pero realmente a ella eso le daba igual. Había pensado que si Oliver se quedaba, con eso de que era su último curso, ella podría quedarse también, pero por otra parte quería ver a sus padres y a su hermano.<p>

—No sé qué hacer —le comentó a Leanne.

Cogió una magdalena y empezó a desmigarla, jugueteando con ella.

—Vete a casa, no creo que él se quede.

Asintió, aun dudosa. Para su suerte, él y Jack entraron en ese momento por la puerta, tras la estela de un Percy despeinado.

—Qué no es para tanto —le decía Oliver divertido.

Se sentaron a un par de asientos de distancia.

—¡Bien! —le dijo por lo bajo Katie a Leanne— Ahora solo falta que McGonagall empiece por allí.

—Te está mirando.

Katie levanto la cabeza de un golpe, lanzando parte de la magdalena a Leanne. Efectivamente, Oliver le sonreía. Le saludó y él giró el rostro hacia Percy, que continuaba parloteando desenfrenadamente.

—Ay Leanne, que dura es la vida.

Alicia y Angelina llegaron al poco, sentándose frente a ellas. McGonagall empezó a recorrer la mesa entonces.

—¡Todas con los ojos abiertos! —les avisó Katie.

Entre risas asintieron.

—Negativo —susurró ella misma al ver como Oliver negaba y McGonagall se acercaba a ellas.

Ninguna de ella se iba a quedar en navidades, así que todas negaron cuando la profesora les preguntó.

—Bueno, simpre puedes ir a darte una vuelta por el callejón diagón a ver si lo pillas de compras o algo.

—¡Ya sería casualidad! Y además, ¿con quién voy? ¿Me llevo a mi hermano el adicto a las videoconsolas? ¿O mejor a mi abuela la telenovelera?

Alicia y Angelina que no la entendieron, rieron por lo gracioso que sonaba eso de telenovelera, Katie, que la comprendía, se solidarizó:

—Si quieres te dejo a mi perro el 'follapeluches', es el más cuerdo de mi casa.

* * *

><p>La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad había pasado rápido, entre exámenes y mal tiempo. Pero por fin el sábado, y con ello, excursión a Hogsmeade, había llegado.<p>

Katie había quedado con Matt en Las tres escobas a eso de media tarde, pero primero iba a ir con las chicas a buscar algunos regalos para navidad, los gemelos se les habían unido.

—Espero que estás navidades nos regaléis algo útil, nada de ropa o libros, queremos comida o petardos.

—Seguid soñando, calcetines os voy a regalar —les dijo Katie entre risas.

Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas y era fácil perderse del grupo, por suerte sabían que todos acabarían en Las tres escobas.

En la librería se encontraron con Oliver y Jack, y para ilusión de Katie el primero se acercó enseguida a ella para hablar.

—¿Cómo han ido al final los últimos exámenes?

—Creo que bien, aunque sigo preocupada por Pociones.

—Seguro que han ido mejor de lo que piensas.

—¿Y los tuyos?

—Creo que también bien.

La conversación siguió fluyendo de temas del colegio a quidditch y lo que pensaban hacer estas navidades. Para cuando a Katie se le ocurrió buscar a Leanne para preguntarle una cosa se dio cuenta de que todos se habían marchado.

—Nos han abandonado, Oliver —dijo teatralmente, tratando de ocultar el leve nerviosismo que esto le había provocado. Estaba claro que las chicas lo habrían hecho adrede.

—Malas personas… Aunque bueno, yo ni me había… —se calló a media frase, carraspeando.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Katie aprovechando la situación—, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta.

El ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente serio. Los dos, uno frente al otro, se miraban a los ojos, como midiéndose el uno al otro. Katie presentía que él empezaba a verle de otro modo, al menos inconscientemente, y quería aprovechar la situación, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que hacer. A menos que se lanzase sobre sus labios, pero eso no era algo viable, ya lo había hablando con Leanne.

—¿Y si nos vamos a Las tres escobas?

Katie se dio cuenta de que él había pasado por alto el intentar buscar a sus amigos, eso o tenía muy claro que iban a estar en Las tres escobas.

—Vale, aunque…

Se calló al recordar que había quedado con Matt.

—¿Sí?

—Había… quedado con Matt, allí…

Oliver se quedó parado unos segundos, pero después volvió a ponerse a caminar.

—Oh, bien. Quizá estos estén allí.

La chica se sintió tonta y enfadada. Quería gritar y pegarle a Matt una leche. Ahora que conseguía algo más de tiempo e intimidad con él…

—¿Qué no has quedado con la chica esta? —preguntó tratando de parecer normal, y, de paso, tratando de aclarar de una vez el estado de Oliver y su posible novia.

—Oh, Lucy. No, en realidad… —se paró, algo incómodo.

—No hace falta que digas nada, no quiero que pienses que soy más cotilla de lo que soy —intentó bromear la morena.

Oliver medio sonrió.

—Es demasiado ella para que yo pueda soportarla, dejémoslo en eso.

A Katie le sorprendió cómo había dicho eso Oliver. Con normalidad pero también con cierta reticencia, como si le estuviese constando hablar con ella sobre el tema.

—En ese caso no te convenía. Deberías buscar a alguien que siendo ella se te sea soportable.

Oliver rió, sin gracia.

Al llegar a Las tres escobas y ver como Katie se alejaba buscando a Matt su mente no paraba de gritar: 'Ya la he encontrado.'

* * *

><p><em>Y esto es todo :) <em>

_Siento haber tardado de nuevo en colgar, pero sigo de exámenes, aunque por suerte en tres semanas acabo y podré dedicarme enteramente a acabar la historia, pero hasta entonces, paciencia. _

_Algunas cosillas así del capítulo que quería cometar... Sé que en el capítulo anterior se da a entender que Katie es hija de magos, por no entender una broma de Leanne, pero finalmente he decidido que es hija de muggles (he buscando por diversas páginas y en ninguna dice nada del estatus de sangre de Katie.) espero que no os haya liado. _

_El capítulo no ha sido gran cosa, pero al menos la evolución de los sentimientos de Oliver, sentimientos que el parece querer dejar de lado, se ha visto. A pesar de no haber sido gran cosa espero que os haya gustado :) _

_Los reviews se agradecen mucho mucho :3 _

_**LainaM**. _


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**__**_**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

Una semana después de haber llegado a casa Katie ya estaba sobresaturada de amor familiar, y bueno, de su familia en general. No era que no los quisiese ni mucho menos, era que todo en su casa parecía estar exagerado, o al menos ella lo sentía así. Siempre le pasaba igual, cuando pasaba un tiempo en el mundo mágico, regresar a su casa con su exaltada familia le resultaba irreal, en cambio, cuando se acostumbrada y volvía al mundo mágico todo parecía aburrido.

Suspiró y resignada, aceptó el ofrecimiento de su madre.

—¡Qué vivan los creppes!

—Bien. ¡Cari, Kate se apunta!

Su padre, ataviado con un delantal que asemejaba el cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer desnuda, se asomó por la puerta.

—Sabía que mi nena no podría resistirlo.

Katie sonrió, divertida y resignada a partes iguales. Sus padres eran como unos niños.

—Yo quiero un creppe-pizza.

Su hermano pequeño, Logan, había levantado la vista de su videoconsola, seguramente ante la previsión de que podría conseguir comida sin esfuerzo.

—Hecho, pero me acompañas mañana al Callejón Diagon.

—¿Con los raros?

La morena frunció el ceño, algo molesta.

—Cariño, originales —le regañó su madre.

Logan asintió.

—Perdón, originales, aunque nosotros también somos raros, teta.

Katie se sintió algo mejor, a veces ser bruja, rara, o original, como decía su madre, era difícil siendo hija de muggles. No era como ellos, y sus vidas iban adquiriendo cada vez más y más diferencias, era como saber que algún día acabaría separándose de ellos.

—Unos creppes nos esperan.

Agradeció que su padre la sacara del ensimismamiento.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre fogones, harina y restos de la cena de navidad. Cocinar y hacer mezclas raras con comida era uno de los pasatiempos predilectos de la familia Bell, junto con las telenovelas, el fútbol y los puzzles, así que las risas no tardaron en llegar y Katie volvió a sentirse totalmente parte de la familia, a pesar del momento tenso que habían vivido.

Por la noche Leanne la llamó por teléfono.

—Echo de menos el teléfono en Hogwarts —le dijo como saludo.

—Y yo, es bastante más cómodo que las lechuzas.

—Ya, y menos sucio.

Ambas rieron.

—Por cierto, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

Al preguntárselo, puso voz de niña pequeña. Sabía de sobra que a Leanne le había encantado su regalo de navidad, pero necesitaba oírla gritar y con la voz que ponía cuando algo le hacia ilusión.

—¡Muchísimo! ¡Ay cómo me conoces!

Katie volvió a reír.

—Mucho, no me queda otra.

—¿Del mío no vas a decir nada? Con lo que me costó elegirte los pendientes.

—Ahora mismo los llevo puestos, así que imagínate —le dijo, y era verdad.

Siguieron hablando un rato sobre regalos y fiestas de navidad, hasta que Leanne dijo lo que le había hecho, principalmente, llamarla.

—¿Piensas ir al Callejón Diagon?

Katie suspiró algo exageradamente. Leanne, junto con Alicia y Angelina estaban empeñadas en que debía ir al famoso callejón a encontrarse casualmente con Oliver, y no entendían, que por mucho que a ella le encantaría, encontrarse con él ya era tener demasiada buena suerte.

—Sí, voy mañana, y no, no creo que lo vea.

—Tu eso no lo sabes.

—Ni tu tampoco.

—Cabezona —dijeron las dos a la vez, riendo después.

* * *

><p>Londres había amanecido nevado. Hacía frío y el cielo parecía pesar de lo gris que estaba.<p>

—Deberías dejar de jugar con la maquinita y mirar a tu alrededor, está todo muy bonito —le dijo Katie a su hermano Logan, revolviéndole el pelo.

—No que me matan.

Ella arqueó una ceja, planteándose seriamente cómo desenganchar a su hermano del videojuego de turno que le tenía adsorbido el cerebro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de metro de al lado de su casa. Por suerte no había mucha gente y el metro llegó en seguida.

Al entrar en el vagón Logan trastabilló con el bordillo perdiendo casi el equilibrio, que recuperó en el último momento apoyándose en su hermana.

—¡Quieres mirar por donde vas!

—No me he caído, ¿no? Cada vez te pareces más a mamá, no mola, ¿sabes?

Katie bufó, encima de que se preocupaba iba él y se quejaba.

—La próxima vez me apartaré y dejaré que te caigas para poderme reír de lo patoso que eres.

—Qué _bruja _estás hecha —le contestó él, sonriendo al jugar con el doble sentido de las palabras.

El resto del viaje fue rápido y entretenido, Katie bromeando y picando a Logan, que intentaba zafarse de ella y evitar que los zombis lo mataran.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante aceptó pausar el juego.

—Pero solo durante cinco minutos.

—Si lo llego a saber vengo sola, para la compañía que me das…

Por mucho que quisiese disimularlo, la boca de Logan se abrió de la impresión al entrar en el local. No era la primera vez que estaba allí o en el mundo mágico, pero siempre reaccionaba del mismo modo y Katie no podía evitar reír por lo bajo. Logan trataba de esconder su envidia con pasotismo hacía ella y su mundo, cosa que entendía, y se alegraba de que él no la odiase o tuviese una envidia demasiado dañina hacia ella, como pasaba en algunas familias de muggles con magos.

Al entrar al callejón un suave olor a pastel de calabaza se le coló por las fosas nasales hasta llegar a su cerebro. Antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda y comprarse un gran pedazo, se permitió observar a su alrededor.

Todas los escaparates de las tiendas del callejón estaban decoradas con motivos navideños, nieve de colores y grandes carteles con ofertas especiales por las fiestas. La gente iba de un lado a otro charlando animadamente, con el borde de las túnicas mojado por la nieve que se acumulaba en el suelo, y que muchas veces era arrastrada, los mofletes arrebolados del frío y grandes bolsas en las manos.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó Logan, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos todo a su alrededor.

—Pastel de calabaza, tienes que probarlo.

Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, esquivando a una par de brujas que discutían sobre el último artículo de Corazón de Bruja. En dos zancadas estaban dentro de la tienda. El ambiente estaba cargado pero era agradable y cálido. Katie saludó a un par de compañeros del colegio que estaban tomando un té y fue a pedir dos grandes trozos de pastel.

—Ten —le dijo tendiéndole su trozo a Logan, el cual ya había vuelto a jugar con su videoconsola.

Katie sonrió al ver como éste trataba de comer, matar zombis y andar a la vez, hasta que una lechuza pasó sobre ellos, asustando a Logan, que dejó caer el pastel y lo chafó, resbalando hacia un montón de nieve sucia.

Esta vez no recuperó el equilibrio y cayó de cara sobre la nieve. La video consola salió volando y Katie pegó un grito al ver sangre.

—¡Logan!

Saltó los restos del pastel evitando resbalar ella también y se arrodilló junto a su hermano. Éste había girado la cara y medio sonreía, aunque tenía un feo rasguño en la frente.

—Brutal… —murmuró.

—¿Katie?

Al escuchar que la llamaban, que _Oliver_ la llamaba, levantó la cabeza. Un par de magos se había acercado a ellos, seguramente atraídos por el ruido y el grito de Katie. Uno de ellos, un señor mayor, se adelantó, como si fuese a ayudar a Logan a levantarse, pero Oliver, vestido de impecable negro se le adelantó.

—Gracias —les dijo Katie a los dos.

Oliver agarró a Logan de un brazo y lo puso en pié.

—¿Estás bien, chaval?

—Brutal, aunque me duele un pie.

—Por Merlín, se me ha quedado tonto —sollozó Katie. De repente se sentía muy perdida.

Oliver la miró y sonrió como sólo él podía hacer.

—No te preocupes, ha tenido que ser del golpe, pero si quieres lo llevamos a San Mungo.

—No, es mi hermano.

Esa explicación bastó para él, que había asentido y pasado el brazo de Logan por sus hombros, para ayudarle a sostenerse.

Oliver se sintió algo estúpido. A veces se olvidaba de que Katie era nacida de muggles y decía cosas como estás. Estaba claro que ese chaval tenía que ser su hermano, y vestía todo con ropas muggles, aunque eso entre la gente joven era normal, pero aun así, se sentía tonto por no haber llegado a la conclusión acertada. Estar con Katie lo atontaba, por mucho que él quisiese evitarlo y hiciese como que no sucedía y encontrársela por sorpresa y verla así de repente lo había empeorado.

—Entonces vamos a llevarlo a tu casa.

Vio como Katie asentía no muy convencida y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Agarró bien a Logan por la cintura, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en él y avanzó dos pasos hasta Katie.

—No te preocupes, está bien, ¿a que sí?

Esto último lo dijo meneando suavemente a su hermano.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo que creo que me he torcido el tobillo y que seguro que los zombis me han comido el cerebro.

Oliver puso tal cara de tonto al no entender lo que decía Logan que Katie soltó todo su miedo y frustración en una carcajada. Logan estaba perfectamente y Oliver estaba con ellos, guapísimo y con cara de tonto.

—Déjalo Oliver, no intentes comprenderlo. Y tú, Logan, cuando lleguemos a casa te pienso enchufar con la manta eléctrica al sofá y te vas a tragar toda la telenovela con la abuela.

La amenaza, añadido a la mirada de Katie, hizo que Logan tragase saliva pesadamente.

—Al menos me dejarás jugar, ¿no?

Al oír 'jugar', la mente de Katie recordó que la videoconsola había salido volando, así que la buscó con la mirada. Oliver la siguió con la mirada cuando fue hacia el otro lado de la acera y se agachó, cogiendo algo plateado del suelo.

—Si funciona, y sólo durante los anuncios.

Logan bufó molesto y Katie medió sonrió con malicia, de esta no se iba a librar.

—No me he enterado de nada.

Oliver había sonado franco y divertido.

—¿Tú eres original? —le preguntó Logan antes de que Katie pudiese darle explicaciones.

—¿Original?

—Sí, es como mi madre llama a los raros.

—¡Logan!

—¿Qué pasa? Yo también soy raro, aunque no tanto.

Oliver acabó riendo.

—Tu hermano es muy gracioso, Katie —le dijo mirándola y sonriendo.

—¡Oye! No hables de mi como si no estuviese presente.

—Tu me acabas de llamar raro.

—Normal, ¿has visto cómo vistes?

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Porque no tienes estilo, además, yo no voy volando por ahí en fregona…

Oliver y Katie echaron a reír. Esto era demasiado.

—Logan, será mejor que te calles.

—Claro, tu apoyas al rarito, que como también va por la vida con una varita de esas…

Sonaba molesto.

—No, pero…

—De peros nada, es o eso o porque es tu novio. Menuda hermana estás hecha…

La frase había conseguido que se pusiese más roja que un tomate, así que giró el rostro rápidamente para que ni Oliver ni Logan pudiesen verlo. Oliver por su parte carraspeó, entre incómodo y divertido.

—Ya me gustaría a mi haber tenido una hermana así.

Ella se sintió sonrojar aun más. Hace una hora deseaba encontrarse con Oliver, había buscado una excusa tonta para ir al Callejón Diagon y probar suerte, y para una vez que las cosas le salen bien a la primera su hermano tenía que caerse, quedarse más lelo de lo normal y empezar a decir cosas como las que estaba diciendo desde que él había aparecido. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido, o más bien de haberse traído a su hermano con ella. No solo se había caído y se había hecho daño, sino que con ello había montado un buen espectáculo que casualmente Oliver había visto, y todo eso no era lo peor, ahora estaban de camino a su casa.

—¡Qué guay! Nunca he subido en metro.

—¿Lo ves? Eres raro.

El resto del trayecto siguió en la misma línea, Oliver y Logan medio peleándose medio jugando y Katie divertida mirándolos. Oliver sería un buen hermano mayor, muy bueno si era capaz de soportar a Logan el resto de la mañana.

—Tu barrio es bonito —comentó Oliver— , muy muggle.

—Obvio —bromeó Katie.

Logan se puso a hacer carantoñas, así que la morena le dio una colleja.

—Dos casas y hemos llegado, debes tener el hombro cargado de llevar tanto tiempo al monstruo éste colgado.

—¡Oye!

—Tranquila, si no es nada.

—Si lo es, pesa lo suyo. Gracias.

—Bueno, tengo que seguir entrenando mis músculos para ser la envidia de los gemelos, ¿no? —bromeó.

A parte de risa, causó incomodidad en ella. Envidia en los gemelos y algo que pensar en los ratos muertos de Katie, por suerte, los gritos de su madre llegaron en ese momento a sus oídos.

—Ya estamos otra vez. Rarito, tú te quedas.

Logan, tras decir esto, se soltó de Oliver y traspasó el jardín delantero saltando sobre su pie bueno.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó Oliver a Katie, quedándose rezagados.

—Nada, que es un teatrero. En todos los aspectos —le contestó ella sonriendo, su hermano cada día le sorprendía más—, y además, parece que se ha encariñado contigo.

Oliver no avanzó por el jardín cuando lo hizo Katie, si no que se quedó quieto en la acera, y ella, al darse cuenta, se giró. Él la miraba fijamente.

—Debería irme.

Las palabras fueron como un puñetazo para ella, pero era comprensible, ¿qué iba a pasar si no? Era estúpido pensar que Oliver fuese a quedarse a pasar el resto de la mañana con ella, y casi mejor, conocer al resto de su familia habría acabado de espantarle. Ya había conseguido lo que quería, lo había visto, tal vez no como pensaba, pero algo era algo.

—Bueno, sí. Seguramente tenías algo que hacer antes que de mi hermano se estampase con el suelo, bastante tiempo te hemos hecho perder ya.

—Yo no diría perder.

Oliver se había divertido de lo lindo con Katie y su hermano, es más, ni se acordaba de lo que estaba haciendo en el callejón antes de encontrárselos. Y, si por él fuera, se tiraría el resto del día con ellos, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué hacia él en su casa? Solo conseguiría complicarse más las cosas, porque sí, ya de por si estaban complicadas.

Su mente le llevaba causando malas pasadas desde hacía semanas, y ésta última, había sido aun peor. Tanto que hasta había asumido lo imposible. Oliver creía que le gustaba Katie. Bueno, sabía. Pero no estaba bien, ella era su amiga, su compañera de equipo, era intocable. No iba a perder todo eso por un simple sentimiento.

—Entonces quédate, al menos para que mi madre te atosigue y te dé las gracias por habernos ayudado.

El silencio y la mirada de Oliver habían hecho que Katie perdiera los nervios y había acabado soltando lo que su subconsciente llevaba gritando un buen rato, pero al menos lo había suavizado un poco.

Antes de que él pudiese contestar, una emocionada madre de Katie salió por la puerta casi a punto de llorar.

—¡Cariño!

Casi corrió hasta Oliver y lo abrazó. Éste, tremendamente incómodo, tanto por lo que su cabeza había estado pensado segundos antes, ante la casi súplica de Katie, como por la cariñosa bienvenida de su madre, no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar por ésta última hacia el interior de la casa. Oyó como Katie se reía y se relajó un tanto.

—Mamá, lo vas a asfixiar.

Logan le sonreía desde lo que debía ser el salón, sentado en un bonito sofá color beigge.

—Perdón, Oliver, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora Bell.

—De señora Bell nada, que me haces sentir vieja.

—Mamá, lo asustas aun más.

—¡Cállate Logan!

—Al final serás como la María Antonia de Amores robados, conseguirás asustar al novio de tu hija.

Una mujer mayor, vestida con un batín rosa, acababa de aparecer por lo que debía ser la puerta de la cocina.

—Abuela, no digas chorradas.

—Lo sé, no conseguirá separaros, el amor lo puede todo.

—¡Mamá! Me estáis avergonzando.

—¿Por qué cariño?

El que tanto la madre como la abuela de Katie, se giraran hacia ella y la mirasen con seriedad hizo que una carcajada se le escapase a Oliver. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con censura.

—Por Dios mamá, no lleva ni un minuto en casa y ya os estáis montando un culebrón. Es sólo un amigo.

La conversación siguió, pero Oliver no prestaba atención. No sabía cómo reaccionar a que esas dos mujeres se empeñarán en decir que él y Katie eran novios, ni tampoco a qué Katie repitiese una y otra vez que eran solo amigos, así que optó por ver lo que había a su alrededor.

La casa parecía grande y era bastante luminosa y cálida, muy Katie, si lo pensaba bien. El tipo de lugar extraño pero que se te hace cómodo. Había muchos libros y también fotos. Justo cuándo iba a acercarse a la chimenea para ver con más atención una foto que parecía ser Katie de pequeña, sintió como algo le tiraba del brazo.

—Anda ven.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia la cocina y de allí por una puerta al jardín trasero, después avanzaron hasta una pequeña caseta de cristal que había a pocos metros.

—Un invernadero.

—Sí, a mi madre le encantan las flores exóticas.

Dentro el ambiente era casi agobiante. Katie se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el suelo, sobre una manta de cuadros.

—Perdón por todo este espectáculo, ha sido vergonzoso.

El mero hecho de pronunciar las palabras y recordar lo ocurrido hizo que Katie se volviese a sonrojar. Sí, efectivamente se arrepentía mucho de haber ido esa mañana al callejón diagon, y eso que su padre por suerte no estaba en casa…

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Oliver, pasando por alto la disculpa que él consideraba innecesaria.

—Que menos mal que mi padre no estaba en casa.

—¿Por?

—Se pone violento a la mínima que un chico se acerca de mi, éste verano le lanzó una cazuela al jardinero por decirme que estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido.

—El jardinero tenía razón.

Katie abrió la boca de la sorpresa, no esperaba que Oliver fuese ha estar así después de la reacción de su madre y abuela al conocerlo. Y menos aun al decirle que era posible que su padre le lanzase una sartén a la cabeza en cuanto llegase a casa.

—Gracias —dijo al fin.

A pesar de estar sorprendida, no iba a quejarse. Por Merlín, ¡Oliver le había vuelto a decir que ella era guapa! Preciosa, para más concretar.

—Me cae bien tu familia, aunque son raros —comentó Oliver minutos después, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba a su lado.

—Me extraña, la verdad.

—¿Por qué? Son divertidos.

—Sí, durante los primeros cinco minutos.

Los dos rieron ante su broma y siguieron hablando sobre lo que habían echo esas navidades y lo mucho que les iba a tocar entrenar al volver a Hogwarts. Unas horas después, un suave pitido los interrumpió.

—¡El móvil!

Oliver miró extrañado a Katie mientras ella rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacaba un aparatito negro.

—Es como una lechuza, sirve para comunicarse —le explicó.

—Creía que había muggles que hacían el trabajo de las lechuzas.

Katie rió suavemente.

—También, pero esto es más rápido y útil.

—Y, ¿quién te escribe?

—Mi madre, que no quiere interrumpirnos y quiere saber si te quedas a comer.

Katie se había sonrojado, y Oliver estaba a poco de hacerlo también.

—No puedo, he de ir a comer a casa de mis tíos.

Katie asintió, entre aliviada y desilusionada. Oliver se dio cuenta de esto último y se sintió culpable. Intocable, se recordó.

Observó como tocaba el cacharro varias veces con cara de concentración y se perdió entre los dibujos que hacía su piel bajo el cuello. Cuando Katie alzó el rostro al sentirse escrutada, no pudo evitarlo, se agachó y besó suavemente los labios de la chica, a penas un roce con los suyos, después se levantó y se colocó el abrigo.

—Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre exámenes y demás... Espero que el capítulo haya servido como recompensa, no me ha salido cómo esperaba, pero espero que os haya gustado :) <em>

_La familia de Katie me ha costado bastante y al final ha salido algo exagerada, pero creo que va bien con Katie y además, adoro a Logan xD _

_Ya no me enrollo más, ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré escribir más rápido, así que nos leemos pronto :) _

_¿Un review? :3 _


	8. Capítulo VIII

__**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.__

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em><em><strong><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_**__**_**_**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Katie se estaba hartando y eso, como bien sabía Leanne, no era bueno. Hacia un mes que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de navidad y Oliver seguía haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Se comportaba con ella exactamente igual que antes de navidad, cerca, pero respetando las distancias con celo.

—Esto es ridículo.

Estaban en la sala común, sentadas en uno de los sofás del fondo, Oliver acababa de bajar por las escaleras, seguido de Percy y se acercaba para saludarlas, o mejor dicho, saludar a Katie.

—Sí, no se cómo cojones lo aguantas —le contestó Leanne al darse cuenta de que Oliver iba hacia ellas.

—Me voy —dijo Katie mientras se levantaba y pasaba junto a Oliver dándole un buen empujón con el hombro.

Este, descolocado, la siguió con la mirada. Después se giró volviendo a mirar el hueco que había dejado Katie en el sofá y se medio encogió de hombros mientras volvía a subir las escaleras directo a los dormitorios.

—¿Ya estás aquí? —le preguntó Jack en cuanto vio a Oliver entrando en la habitación de nuevo.

Oliver no contestó, su cara dejaba claro la frustración que sentía y Jack no necesitó preguntar nada más para saber qué o, al menos, quién era la causante de ello.

—A ver, ¿ahora qué ha pasado?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mi.

Se quitó los zapatos a pisotones y se tiró sobre su cama, bocabajo.

—Eres tonto.

—¿No me digas? ¡No había caído!

—Haré como que la ironía es producto del filtro que te está haciendo la almohada ahí, en la boca, que te vas a ahogar idiota.

—Ojalá.

Jack, sintiendo que ya no podía soportar más el comportamiento de su amigo, fue hacia su cama y le tiró de ella a base de estirar de una de sus piernas.

—¿Por qué no vas tras ella y le plantas el morreo del siglo mientras le metes mano? Yo voto por ello.

Desde el suelo Oliver bufó. Lo que le faltaba.

—Estás loco.

—Y tú reprimido.

—¿Me vas hacer ironizar de nuevo?

Jack asintió.

—Hasta que asumas la realidad.

La realidad. Oliver ya la había asumido y no era demasiado halagüeña. Sí, le gustaba Katie, y mucho, demasiado. Se supone que eran amigos, sólo amigos. Ella era intocable, no quería joder su amistad ni al equipo, pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde. No había podido contenerse aquel día. Al principio pensó que no era para tanto, que era un simple beso, hacer como que no había pasado nada podría funcionar. Podría.

—Joder.

—¿Lo ves? La vas asumiendo.

Pero no, claro que no había funcionado. Joder. Era estúpido. Ahora se iba a joder todo, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que Katie parecía estar pasándolo mal.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

Al ver que Oliver se levantaba del suelo con la determinación pintada en el rostro Jack preguntó:

—¿Ahora?

—No, ahora no, ahora toca entrenamiento. ¡Mañana hay partido!

—Ya decía yo…

* * *

><p>Cuando Katie llegó al entrenamiento ya estaban todos ahí. No lo había hecho adrede, al menos no conscientemente, pero estaba claro que una parte de su mente no quería volver a ver a Oliver. Estaba ya harta de todo esto, quería cogerle del brazo arrastrarlo al aula vacía más cercana y empezar a gritarle que qué cojones estaba haciendo.<p>

Era muy frustrante. Parecía que le gustaba, ¡la había besado por Merlín! Pero luego hacía como si nada, y cada vez que Katie intentaba sacar el tema, o mejor dicho, quedarse a solas con él para poder sacar el tema, él se enganchada del brazo de la primera persona que pasaba y empezaba a sermonearle acerca de quidditch. ¿Desde cuando Oliver era cobarde? Ella jamás lo había pensado y no quería que él, comportándose como tal, le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Esperar la primera semana había sido comprensible, hasta las chicas se lo habían dicho, seguramente él estaría liado y no sabría ni que pensar. La segunda otro tanto, en la tercera habían tenido que frenarla porque casi se lanza sobre su boca para quitarle la tontería a base de besos, en la cuarta no solo tenían que haberla frenado a ella, sino también a Angelina, que quería agarrarle del cuello y apretar hasta que confesara su amor. Eso o que se asfixiara.

—¡Katie!

Uno de los gemelos, no estaba segura de cual, la había cogido en brazos antes de que pudiese entrar del todo en el vestuario.

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Quien sea! ¡Sueltame!

—Eso nunca pequeña, que el capitán me ha dicho que tengo que ejercitar brazos y ha pesar de que se me ocurren otras posibilidades, soy diestro, el izquierdo necesita un refuerzo.

—¡Pero mira que eres guarro George!

Antes de poder ser conciente y prepararse, George se la colocó sobre el hombro izquierdo y echó a correr por el campo.

—¡Os vais a caer! —rió Harry saliendo del vestuario junto con los demás.

Al cabo de diez minutos, entre risas y gritos de Oliver, Katie consiguió escapar y correr hacia los vestuarios.

—¡Basta de bromas! Mañana tenemos partido, joder.

—Uy, el capi se nos pone chulo.

—George, preveo que te ganas una ostia.

Este echó a reír ante la amenaza, junto a Fred, que empezó a decir nosequé de que los tendría que pillar a los dos. Al final acabaron los tres corriendo y amenazándose mutuamente con gritos de 'Insubordinación' por parte de Harry, que parecía la mar de divertido.

Hasta diez minutos después la situación no se calmó, y fue todo gracias a Angelina, que había pillado a Fred y Oliver por banda y les había dado sendas collejas. George acojonado no pudo más que arrodillarse antes su nueva ama, como la había denominado.

Por fin, tras cinco minutos de gritos y sermones por parte de Oliver en los cuales criticaba la falta de seriedad de la mayoría, empezaron, casi media hora más tarde de lo normal.

El entrenamiento fue duro, muy duro, y encima, no se vieron grandes resultados. El capitán sabía que el entrenamiento de antes de un partido siempre era muy flojo, pero aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse, por mucho que supiese que eran mucho mejores que Ravenclaw.

—Katie, ¿puedes quedarte un momento después? —le dijo cuando entraron todos a los vestuarios.

Evitó mirarla, bastante incómodo se sentía el ambiente con el silencio que había reinado de golpe.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella. ¿Al fin hablarían del tema beso? ¿Acaso lo había hecho tan mal durante el entrenamiento? Ella creía que lo había hecho más o menos bien.

Recogió de la taquilla sus cosas y se fue hacia las duchas de la zona femenina, en cuanto acabó salió a esperar a Oliver sentada en las gradas. Media hora después, cuando ya se había ido todo el mundo salió él. Él y el capitán de Ravenclaw.

—¡Katie! —la llamó a voz en grito.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta acercarse a la grada. Ella bajó hasta la vaya y se apoyó en ella, Oliver desde abajo la miraba fijamente.

—Tengo que hablar con Davies y después ir al despacho de McGonagall —sonaba entre apenado, enfadado y aliviado por no poder hablar con ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Katie había sonado brusca, quizá demasiado, pero ahora que sabía que no iban a hablar de quidditch, estaba claro que si hubiese sido por eso Oliver habría encontrado tiempo de dónde fuese, y más cuando al día siguiente había partido, no podía evitar sentirse enfadada y desilusionado.

—Que siento haberte hecho esperara para nada. De veras, lo siento.

A pesar de que había sonado sincero Katie lo obvio.

—Genial.

—No te enfades.

Se giró y enfiló la grada hacia las escaleras más cercanas.

—Demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, se sentía entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Nerviosa por el partido y por que por fin iba a hablar con Oliver, avergonzada por haberse comportado de ese modo con él. Había sido horrible darse cuenta después.<p>

Dio otra vuelta más en la cama, estaba tensa y le molestaban las mantas.

No podía parar de pensar en ello. Había conseguido pasar un mes sin lanzarse encima de él y quizá inconscientemente, haciéndose ilusiones y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse. Si a él de veras le importase o si de veras fuese como Angelina, Alicia o Leanne decían, si de veras había empezado a sentir algo más que simple amistad por ella, por mucho que estuviese en shock, por así decirlo, por descubrirlo, no se habría tirado un mes haciendo como si nada, y después, cuando por fin parecía que iba a hablar con ella no era capaz de sacar cinco minutos. Katie no pedía más, cinco minutos.

Se levantó de la cama y descorrió las sábanas. Necesitaba un abrazo con urgencia o acabaría llorando, y eso sí que no pensaba permitirlo. Intentando no despertarla, se metió en la cama de Leanne.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé, tarde. No dejo de pensar y dar vueltas y no quiero.

Leanne sintiendo toda la frustración en su voz, levantó las mantas para que Katie pudiese meterse bajo ellas.

—Anda, ven.

La abrazó con fuerza.

—Parezco una niña pequeña.

—Pero la culpa no es tuya, o bueno, quizá sí, pero solo por haberte cabreado tanto hoy.

—¿He sido muy estúpida?

—No, solo algo exagerada, pero la culpa es suya.

Katie medio rió al ver que Leanne se estaba liando con eso de la culpa.

—No te rías o te echo.

—Encima me amenazadas —dramatizó Katie, pucheros incluidos.

—Teatrera.

Se quedaron en silencio y Leanne empezó a acariciar levemente el pelo de Katie. Estaba preocupada por ella y no sabía si reírse o ir y pegarle un guantazo a Oliver por lo ridículo que era todo.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Sí, pero luego tengo derecho a mentir y decir que nos lo hemos montado.

Katie echó a reír con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ahogar las carcajadas contra la almohada para no despertar a Alicia y Angelina.

—Leanne, te estamos pervirtiendo.

* * *

><p>El partido había empezado mal. Cuatro estúpidos de Slytherin habían intentando sabotear a Harry sacando el tema de los dementores y Oliver estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, así que gritaba y sermoneaba hasta al aire. Fred y George hasta le habían amenazado con lanzarle una bludger cómo no les dejase jugar tranquilos. Por suerte el día estaba frío y claro, así que con el tiempo todos empezaron a serenarse en centrarse en el juego.<p>

Katie por fin, tras un mal día y una peor noche, había amanecido de nuevo serena y con ganas de aguantar lo que hiciese falta por Oliver, como llevaba haciendo quizá demasiado tiempo. Sabía que antes o después haría caso a Angelina y se liaría con el primer chico que consiguiese hacerla sonreír, hasta podía que con Matt, pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello, solo en robar la quaffle, pasarla y a poder ser, marcar un tanto tras otro. Después ya tendría tiempo de todo lo demás.

Tras más de sesenta minutos de juego duro por ambas partes, el partido acabó a favor de Gryffindor. Todos, y sobre todo Oliver, estaban pletóricos. El próximo partido era la final, Slytherin versus Gryffindor e iban a ganar, a parte de ser mucho mejores que ellos tenían aun mucho tiempo para entrenar. La copa de quidditch sería suya.

En los vestuarios la fiesta continuó, hasta Oliver se permitió abrazar a Katie y casi alzarla en brazos por el tremendo partido que había hecho.

—Después de la cena os tendremos preparada una sorpresita —dejó caer Fred mientras cogía a Angelina en brazos y empezaba a darle vueltas.

—Nada ilegal, que nos conocemos.

—Eso no podemos asegurártelo capitán.

Las risas volvieron y más abrazos y gritos hasta que profesora McGonagall llamó preguntando por Oliver y este tuvo que salir fuera. Los demás, poco a poco, fueron yendo a la duchas o bien a robar comida y demás cosas para la fiesta de esa noche.

Katie se entretuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y cuando Alicia y Angelina se fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor ella aun seguís destensando sus músculos. En el fondo sabía que esperaba a Oliver, pero quizá el no había vuelto, o puede que ya se hubiese ido.

Finalmente apagó el grifo y se enroscó en su toalla. Salió de las duchas y se puso el uniforme casi de forma mecánica sin molestarse en secarse el pelo. No estaba nerviosa, los nervios se habían esfumado en cuanto se bajó de las escoba, pero aun así seguía teniendo la sensación de que debería estar nerviosa, era extraño y no le gustaba.

Cuando acabó de recoger sus cosas salió de la zona femenina y se sentó en los bancos de la zona de las taquillas. Las cosas de Oliver seguían ahí, igual que los papeles esparcidos con las jugadas que tenía planeadas sobre la mesa que utilizaba.

Al cabo de cinco minutos entró.

—Katie.

—Te estaba esperando.

Oliver aun llevaba la túnica de jugar y el pelo revuelto. Se la quitó, quedándose con el pantalón, el jersei y las protecciones y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Ya se han ido todos?

Evitaba mirarla y mientras hablaba se desataba las protecciones.

—Sí.

—Mejor.

Se quedaron unos segundo en silencio, él quitándose las protecciones de las rodillas y ella observándolo.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo él la fin.

—Puede.

—¿Puede?

—Según para lo que quieras dármela.

—Lo de tu casa… besarte, yo… sé que no debería haberlo hecho y, te pido disculpas por ello —no solo sonaba avergonzado sino que de verdad parecía creer que no debía haberlo hecho, como si en vez de besarla le hubiese pagado o algo por el estilo.

—Error.

Oliver, que había apartado su mirada de ella y la dejaba vagar por la sala, volvió a centrarla en ella, esta ver desconcertado.

—Yo…

—Tú nada.

Katie ya no podía resistirlo más, así que se dejó de tonterías e hizo lo que quería hacer desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Le agarró del suéter con fuerza y lo acercó hacia sí hasta tenerlo lo más cerca que podía, cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios contra los del chico con fuerza. No sabía si esperaba o no una reacción por parte de él, pero cuando sintió que Oliver le respondía y que la atraía hacia él sintió como si algo explotase dentro de su estómago, algo dulce y brillante.

Entreabrió los labios deseosa de sentir aun más a Oliver, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y enterró sus manos en su pelo negro. Sus lenguas empezaron a bailar y ella cada vez sentía como esa cosa que había explotado dentro de ella iba expandiéndose más y más.

Oliver se levantó, arrastrándola a ella y la empujó contra las taquillas.

—¿Me debería arrepentir de esto?

Katie negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Él también lo hizo y después se agachó volviendo a juntar sus bocas en un beso que se hizo cada vez más y más necesitado, más fuerte, más rápido.

Unas voces los sacaron de su burbuja, George y Fred estaban tras la puerta del vestuario, discutiendo entre risas.

Oliver se separó y Katie sintió que todo había acabado demasiado pronto.

—Ven.

Para asombro de ella él la había cogido de la mano y la metía en las duchas masculinas a empujones.

—¿Qué…?

—Shh —la mandó callar, sonriendo.

La aplastó contra la pared con su cuerpo y se quedó ahí, callado y mirándola a los ojos.

Fuera los gemelos acababan de entrar y reían, en las duchas ellos dos se miraban como nunca lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo ocho :) <em>

_He tardado más de lo que pretendía, pero el capítulo se me ha resistido más de lo que imaginaba, so... _

_Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, los reviews se agradeces mucho muchísimo :) Y por cierto, muchas gracias a las que comentáis desde anon, que no puedo contestaros pero que sepáis que me sacáis una sonrisa cada vez que os leo :) _

**_LainaM._**


	9. Capítulo IX

_**_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**_Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias.<strong>_

_**Capítulo IX.**_

Sirius Black había conseguido volver a entrar en el castillo, subir hasta las habitaciones y rasgar las cortinas de la cama del pequeño de los Weasley. Desde ese momento la seguridad en el castillo se había incrementado de una forma que hasta a Katie le daba miedo. Trolls de seguridad a los lados del cuadro de la Dama Gorda —por fin reparado—, profesores histéricos y alumnos aun más histéricos.

Era de locos. Le daban más miedo los trolls y los alumnos de primero llorando que Sirius Black. Aun así había algo bueno de todo esto: distracción.

Hacía una semana exacta desde el día en el que ella y Oliver se pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche besándose en las duchas de los vestuarios del campo de quidditch, y Oliver, al contrario de lo que pensó fugazmente Katie esa noche mientras se metía en la cama haciendo oídos sordos a los silbiditos de Angelina, no se había echado para atrás. Al día siguiente, justo cuando salía del Gran Comedor después de desayunar, la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el primer pasillo vació que encontraron.

—He soñado contigo —le dijo como saludo.

—Espero que fuese algo bueno.

—Desde luego que lo era.

Tras decir esto se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla y un: 'Esta tarde tenemos que hablar' en un tono muy propio del Oliver entrenador que tanto le gustaba a la morena.

Y habían hablado. Oliver era serio en todos los aspectos y a Katie eso le estaba gustando cada vez más. Le explicó, esa tarde, sentados en una de las escaleras próximas a la torre de Gryffindor, que no quería perder su amistad, que si lo que habían vivido el día anterior era un simple momento de locura, estaba bien, lo aceptaba, pero que ella le gustaba. Katie no había podido más que echarse a reír cuando entendió lo que él quería decir. ¡Cómo si ella no llevase enamorada de él desde hacía meses! Al final habían quedado en no se sabe qué exactamente, pero ese qué iba a ser discreto. Oliver había remarcado que hasta que no acabaran con la temporada de quidditch no iba a permitir que los gemelos empezasen a hacerles de sus bromitas con ella de por medio.

—Si lo hacen al final si que acabarán conociendo estos músculos de los que tanto se mofan.

Así que habían sido discretos, aunque Katie no había podido librarse de Alicia, Angelina y Leanne hasta que se lo había contado todo. Y estaba segura de que Jack también lo sabía, las sonrisitas que le dirigía si la encontraba en la sala común o en los pasillos eran más que explicativas. Si tanto quería mantener alejado Oliver los rumores —porque sí, Katie estaba convencida de que los gemelos eran el menor de los problemas en la mente de Oliver—, debería darle las gracias a Sirius Black por toda la distracción que estaba proporcionando.

—Kate, estudia —le dijo a modo de orden Leanne, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en la biblioteca, en una de las mesas del fondo, rodeadas de libros y apuntes. El estrés había empezado a reinar en los alumnos de los cursos más peligrosos, como los calificaban todos los profesores, quinto y séptimo. O lo que es lo mismo: TIMOS y EXTASIS. Ya estaban a finales de febrero y se le empezaban a ver las carencias en según que asignatura, cosa que hacía que Leanne se pusiese insoportablemente estudiosa.

—Me aburro Leanne.

—Normal, sólo piensas en besuquearte en un aula vacía con Oliver.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No, que va… —ironizó mientras alzaba finalmente el rostro de su libro de transformaciones y fijaba su mirada en la mía—. ¿Sabes? Deberías estudiar. Y él también. Y no, no te pido que te vuelvas súper estudiosa del día a la mañana, pero al menos el poco tiempo que pasas en la biblioteca aprovéchalo.

—Sí mamá.

En el fondo tenía razón, pero Katie, a pesar de que intentaba no resignarse y aplicarse más para lograr sacar este año mejores notas veía el asunto perdido. Simplemente había asignaturas que se le daban bien y otras que se le daban mal, por desgracia Pociones era de las últimas y si quería seguir cursándola el año que viene debía sacar muy buena nota en su TIMO.

—Odio a Snape —dijo apenas unos minutos después—, cada vez que leo mis apuntes recuerdo su voz mientras los dictaba y me produce una mezcla entre sopor y angustia nada adecuada para estudiar.

—A mi me da pena Snape.

—Leanne, a ti te da pena hasta cuando se les escapan los perros de los vecinos a tus tigres, así que no tienes derecho a comentar.

—Eso lo dirás tu, yo comento lo que quiero. Ahora haz el favor de estudiar.

—No puedo —la voz lastimera que puso Katie al decirlo hizo que Leanne medio sonriera.

—Va, imagínate que es Oliver el que te ha dictado los apuntes.

—Creo que eso tampoco va a funcionar, Leanne —comentó Angelina de sopetón, haciendo que tanto Katie como Leanne pegaran un bote en sus sillas asustadas por su repentina aparición—, seguro que se pone a pensar en cosas cochinas y cada vez que vea a Snape se acordará de las escenas pensadas, imaginadas y hasta hechas de ella y Oliver y adiós Pociones en sexto.

Katie no pudo más que ponerse a reír en cuanto Angelina acabó, Leanne por su parte se volvía a mostrar incómoda por un comentario tan inapropiado a su ver.

—Odio Pociones, Angelina.

—Yo también Katie yo también, pero es lo que nos toca.

Dos horas después salieron de la biblioteca, Leanne algo molesta por no haber podido acabar de repasarse todo lo dado hasta el momento en Transformaciones y poner al día todo el resto de trabajos de las demás asignaturas, y Angelina y Katie muy contentas por finalmente, haber conseguido acabar las dos redacciones de Pociones y hasta haber repasado la receta de una de las pociones que estaban en la lista del TIMO.

—Mañana creo que no voy a ir a Hogsmeade, no me ha cundido nada la tarde.

—O venga Leanne, no digas tonterías. ¿Si a ti no te ha cundido entonces a Katie y a mi qué?

—Mañana vas a venir con nosotras y te vas a relajar y distraerte. Yo te he hecho caso y he estudiado, al menos lo que he podido para ser Pociones, así que tu mañana te vienes con nosotras —apoyó a Angelina mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a su torre.

Al final Leanne aceptó con la condición de que entonces ellas y Alicia estudiarían con ella el domingo, justo cuando llegaban a su cuarto y dejaban los libros y mochilas para bajar a cenar.

—No es como si yo necesitase que me obligasen demasiado —comentó divertida Alicia, que se había pasado toda la tarde estudiando en la habitación.

—Katie, menos mal que te tengo.

Angelina y Katie se abrazaron de forma teatrera mientras Alicia reía y Leanne las miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Y tu no te rías Alicia, que se creen graciosas y luego lo siguen haciendo.

Al final todas habían acabado riendo y medio peleándose mientras bajaban las escaleras directas a la sala común. Aun faltaba un rato para la hora de la cena, así que pensaban buscar a los gemelos y a Lee y concretar el plan para el día siguiente, aunque Katie no estaba segura de si Oliver había pensado en algo para entonces. Normalmente solía aparecer de la nada y ponerle cara de niño bueno mientras la agarraba y la llevaba a algún lugar apartado, y aunque Katie hiciese como si se resistiese solo para jugar, no tenía competencia con Oliver. En una ocasión hasta la había cogido en brazos como si no pesase los casi sesenta kilos que pesaba. Y no, no solía perderse sin más entre los labios de la chica. Le gustaba hablar con ella hasta las tantas, de todo y de nada, y ella no podía estar más contenta de eso.

—Hey chicos —saludaron a los gemelos y a Lee mientras se sentaban algo apretadas en el sofá que había libre justo delante de dónde estaban ellos sentados.

—Señoritas, parece que buscan malas compañías…

—Y tu eres una muy mala, ¿no Fred?

La tensión sexual no resulta entre Fred y Angelina era algo más que conocido y a Alicia y a Katie les hacia mucha gracia que su amiga, con lo liberal y directa que era siempre, hiciese como si nada. Si hasta en una ocasión Alicia se había ofrecido a enrollarse con George si mientras Angelina hacia lo propio con Fred.

—Dejad vuestros juegos para la intimidad, pervertidos —bromeó George haciendo que todos riéramos.

—Pero entonces hermanito, ¿qué harías tú?

—No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo buscarme mis propias distracciones, aunque si lo prefieres puedo mirar…

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Angelina asustando a todos— Vais a hacer que Leanne huya finalmente.

—¡Oye! No me pongas a mi como excusa, que yo no me muestre tan ilusionada como vosotros por hablar constantemente con segundas intenciones no te da derecho a intentar tapar, quien sabe, quizás una fantasía…

La sorpresa por oír a Leanne decir algo así fue tal para los chicos que hasta la cogieron en volandas y empezaron a pasearla por toda la sala justo cuando Oliver y Jack entraban, llamando de ese modo su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron al llegar a su lado.

En pocas palabras Katie les explicó toda la conversación mientras Angelina empezaba a correr tras ellos intentando evitar que a Leanne se le viera la ropa interior más de lo necesario.

—¡Katie sálvame! —empezó a gritar cuando Angelina desistió y cayó al suelo en pleno ataque de risa.

Katie miró a Oliver, como pidiéndole ayuda y este simplemente se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído:

—Me debes un favor, Katie.

—¡Weasey uno, Weasley dos y Lee, quietos! —gritó con autoridad.

Más por sorpresa que por otra cosa ellos hicieron caso, y, aun con caras de sorpresa, le tendieron a la pobre Leanne. Oliver la cogió y con cuidado la dejó en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora mismo con algo de envidia, pero perfectamente.

—¿Envidia? —preguntó George— ¿Tu también quieres sus músculos?

* * *

><p>No hacía falta llegar a Hogsmeade para saber que la seguridad allí también se había doblado, pero cuando llegaron al pueblo tras una caminata desde Hogwarts, Oliver se quedó realmente impresionado. Había aurores por todas partes, por no hablar del frío y gélido ambiente que señalaba la cercanía de los dementores. La gran mayoría de las tiendas tenían en sus escaparates carteles en las que anunciaban grandes ofertas y descuentos, lo que señalaba las pocas ventas que estaban teniendo estos días.<p>

Y luego estaba el silencio. La gente que había en las calles andaba rápido y en silencio, o sino, en cuchicheos medio ahogados por las bufandas o cuellos de las capas, como si no quisiesen llamar la atención. Oliver se preguntó si sería a causa de Sirius Black, los aurores o los dementores. Que fuese por el prófugo le resultó estúpido, si realmente ese asesino estuviese en esa calle y decidiese volver a matar, desde luego no hablar no te iba a mantener a salvo, en cambio, Oliver veía más comprensible que fuese por los aurores, delante de la autoridad uno se siente casi como un delincuente, es algo que él mismo había sentido en muchas ocasiones. Los dementotes era algo aparte. Se podía adivinar cuando una persona estaba afectada por ellos. Esas personas no hablaban a cuchicheos, simplemente estaban como ausentes, como recordando una pesadilla constante, su silencio casi se sentía como algo palpable.

—Vamos a Honeydukes a por algo dulce y a ver si allí la cosa está más animada —le dijo Jack después de que recorrieran la calle principal del pueblo. Sus pensamientos habían seguido los de su amigo, y había preferido no dejar que el ánimo de ambos decayese contagiado por lo depresivo del ambiente. Y desde luego había sido una buena idea.

Honeydukes estaba a reventar, como siempre. Y no eran solo alumnos de Hogwarts, también muchos adultos se habían resguardado allí. Como si los colores, olores y sabores de la tienda les animaran.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos haberle hecho caso a Percy y no haber venido. Estudiar hasta se me hace menos depresivo que esto —comentó Oliver una vez salieron del establecimiento.

—No digas chorradas. ¿Y entonces Katie qué?

—Katie está con sus amigas.

—Que causalmente tu conoces y entrenas, ¿verdad?

—No a todas.

—¡O vamos Oliver! ¿Por qué te muestras tan cerrado cuando saco este tema? Ni que no nos conociésemos.

—Por eso mismo, sabes que no me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas.

—De nada que realmente deje entrever algo más allá del Oliver entrenador y amante del quidditch.

Jack sonreía. Sabía que Oliver era muy suyo para ciertas cosas, pero creía que era su deber como amigo obligarle a abrirse más.

—Y otra vez el mismo tema —dijo finalmente agotado Oliver. No estaba enfadado, ni mucho menos, sabía que era un etiqueta que él mismo se había impuesto, pero le fastidiaba que su amigo lo sacase tanto a acolación últimamente.

Se dejó caer en el primer banco de la plaza que encontró más o menos limpio.

—De algo tendremos que hablar, y de estudios no, por favor, que para ero ya está Percy, y como no creo que quieras hablar del oscuro Black, pues…

—Se te olvida decir que el tema quidditch está vetado —le apuntó con cierto rentintín.

—Tan vetado que ni se puede nombrar —le medio regañó en broma Jack por su parte.

—Katie.

—Exacto.

—Y que se supone que quieres que te cuente sobre ella.

—Sobre vosotros —le puntualizó.

—No estoy seguro de que haya un nosotros.

—¿No quieres que haya un vosotros?

—No, o sea sí. Un nosotros no estaría nada mal, pero no he hablado sobre esto con ella.

—Vamos que oficialmente no estáis saliendo.

—No.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?

La cara de Jack era, a los ojos de Oliver, digna de retratar en ese momento. En el fondo le agradecía enormemente que le hiciese esto, que le diese una imagen de la realidad tan simple y clara. Sin problemas de por medio. Escuchando a Jack todo era mucho más fácil. A él le gustaba Katie, a ella le gustaba él, entonces, ¿por qué no salir oficialmente? No había miedo a perder su amistad o a los rumores que le podían quitar seriedad o profesionalidad a la vista de los demás jugadores o entrenadores de quidditch. Solo había sentimientos.

—Supongo que espero despertarme un día y decir: hoy.

—Oliver, tu te despiertas todos los días diciendo: ¡voy a entrenar!

El ataque de risa que siguió les hizo relajar el ambiente, y no solo en su conversación, sino también en toda la plaza. Sus risas sonaban tan altas que hasta la poca gente que había en la plaza se giraba para observarles, divertidos.

—No entiendo que me pasa con ella —le confesó él poco después—, nunca he sido tan precavido con las tías.

—No creo que nunca te haya gustado una tanto como ella.

Asintió medio sonriendo.

—A veces pienso se que conoces más que yo mismo.

—No, eso es imposible.

Antes de que Oliver pudiese contestarle los gritos llegaron a sus oídos. Nada más reconocer la voz de Katie echó a correr, con Jack pisándole los talones.

Dos calles más allá se dieron de golpe con el problema. Montagne y Davis tenían acorraladas a Alicia y a Katie contra una pared, mientras otros dos alumnos de Slytherin se pegaban con uno de los gemelos Weasley al más puro estilo muggle.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí? —gritó Oliver.

—Oh, ha llegado el que faltaba. Entrenador, sólo enseñábamos algo de modestia a tus jugadores —le soltó Montagne teatralmente mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Katie contra la pared con su propio cuerpo.

Todo lo ocurrido después fue demasiado rápido. Mientras Jack se lanzaba contra los dos que estaban pegando a George y lograba separarlos, Oliver fue hasta Montagne y de un estirón lo separó de Katie y lanzó al suelo. Entre puñetazo y patada repetía una y otra vez:

—No te atrevas a tocarla.

Para cuando la sangre ya manchaba sus manos, Fred, Angelina, Leanne y Lee habían aparecido, junto con un auror había venido alertado por los gritos.

—Ya basta chaval —le dijo cuando lo separó de encima de Montagne.

Davies había sido listo y se había marchado corriendo, al igual que uno de los que había estado pegándose con George, Montagne y el otro no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Después de media hora de sermón por parte del auror y de la profesora Sinistra, que había salido de Las tres escobas alertada por varios alumnos, lo único que pudo hacer Oliver al verse libre fue agarrar a Katie y estrecharla entre sus brazos con preocupación y necesidad. Le importaba una mierda quién estuviese delante, qué pudiesen decir o su papel como entrenador de. Sólo quería sentirla a salvo entre sus brazos.

—Oliver, que guardadito te lo tenías, ¿no? —empezaron a bromear los gemelos.

—Callaos o os daré una tunda de golpes de la cual no os olvidaréis en vuestra vida.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y los labios de Katie tampoco. Definitivamente, Oliver se sentía mucho mejor así.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarán! Hasta aquí el capítulo nueve, que además, ya es el penúltimo. Sí, el próximo ya será el último, y puede que quizá escriba un epílogo. ¡Ya nos queda poquito!<em>

_Sé que en este capítulo no ha habido una escena propia y mona de ellos dos, pero creo que era necesario mostrar algo más de Oliver y de lo que siente/pretende acerca de Katie, lo que siente ella ya está más que claro jajaja _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews, fav y alerts, ya sabéis, cuántos más dejéis más me animáis, antes escribo y antes leéis :) _

_**LainaM.** _


	10. Capítulo X

_**_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_**_Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De escobas y besos a medias<strong>__**.**_

_Aviso: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito. _

_**Capítulo X.**_

Ahora lo habían conseguido, tenían lo que se merecían, lo que habían buscado con tanto esfuerzo. La copa de quidditch era suya, habían derrotado a Slytherin 230 a 20 y Oliver estaba tan feliz que solo podía llorar, llorar y estrechar a Katie entre sus brazos, pero eso en ese momento era físicamente imposible.

Justo después de que Dumbledore le entregara la copa los gemelos lo habían alzado en volandas, y ahora, casi veinte minutos después, seguían paseándolo, esta vez directos al lago, con todo el equipo y casi toda la casa de Gryffindor siguiéndolos, por no hablar de mucho otros alumnos.

—Creo que el capitán se merece un baño, ¡¿qué decís vosotros?!

El grito de protesta de Oliver quedó acallado por las docenas de gritos de apoyo, por lo que el moreno vio casi a cámara lenta, como iban lanzándolo hacia el lago. Poco antes de caer, abrazando a la copa con fuerza, se fijó en Katie. Estaba abrazada a Angelina y a Harry, daba saltos y parecía que gritaba.

El agua estaba helada y para cuando pudo tocar suelo con los pies y levantarse, vio como los gemelos agarraban a Katie y la lanzaban también hacia el agua, sin pensárselo, soltó la copa y fue a por Katie. La cogió justo a tiempo y volvió a hundirse en el agua bajo su peso.

—¡La copa!

George se lanzó a por ella, a la vez que entre Angelina y Harry tiraban a Alicia al lago, Harry se lanzó después y Fred no tardó en ir tras Angelina.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya estaban todos en el agua algunos otros Gryffindor empezaron también a meterse en el lago, aunque la mayoría desistía al ser consciente de lo frío que estaba.

Katie se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y al hacer pié se giró. Oliver la tenía agarrada por la cintura y sonreía con ganas de una forma casi infantil.

—Lo has logrado.

—Lo hemos logrado.

Y entonces Katie se lanzó a sus labios. Necesitaba saborearlo, sentirlo aun más cerca y ahora podía hacerlo. Sí, hacía como dos meses que podía hacerlo libremente pero siempre había sentido el aquel de qué diría la gente al ser él el capitán del equipo. Nunca había querido que la tacharan de enchufada, y aunque era algo muy rastrero, muchos Slytherins lo habían empezado a rumorear por el castillo.

—¡La parejita que se controle!

Fred, con Angelina a sus hombros, se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para estirar a Oliver del cuello y separar su beso.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Relajase, capitán. Él solo me hace un favor, todos en plan parejita menos yo, a no ser que me lo monte con la copa —bromeó George a la vez que empezaba a besuquear la copa.

—¡Eh! —protestó Harry.

—Que mal me parece esto Harry, me iré con el calamar gigante —bromeó a su vez Alicia.

—¡Pero qué pesados que sois! —gritó entre risas Katie al final, mientras se agarraba a Oliver cual mono, con brazos y piernas, para que no lo separasen de ella.

—Tranquila, morena, no te lo vamos a quitar. Ni siquiera el quidditch.

—Exacto, ha lanzado la copa por ti, ¡la copa!

Katie rió aun más al escuchar a los gemelos, pero tenía razón, ella misma se había fijado.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido porque pensaseis lo contrario de mi? —por mucho que la pregunta fuese en plural, iba dirigida solamente a Katie, y ella lo sabía. Simplemente le sonrió y él, a su vez hizo lo mismo.

—¡Fiesta en la sala común! —gritó en ese momento Harry.

Los gemelos, con Angelina colgando aun de los hombros de Fred, fueron hasta Harry, le endorsaron la copa y lo alzaron también en volandas.

—¡Fiesta en la sala común! —corearon.

* * *

><p>El agua helada del lago y la noche entera de fiesta en la sala común le había costado a Katie el peor resfriado de su vida. Se había tirado dos días en la enfermería y otros dos en cama de reposo. Hasta había empezado a echar de menos las clases de Pociones.<p>

—Leanne, ¿Snape sigue teniendo esa cara de estreñimiento crónico?

—¡No seas cruel! A mi me da mucha pena… Pero sí.

—El estreñimiento en mala cosa.

—¡Katie! —la regañó.

—Me aburro Leanne, no me culpes.

—Por meterte en el lago.

—¡Yo no me metí!

—Tampoco es que salieses en cuanto tuviste oportunidad…

Katie no pudo más que darse por derrotada en ese momento. Tenía razón, así que no valía la pena intentar engañarse.

Leanne se fue a clase y a los cinco minutos Katie ya se aburría. Ella nunca había sido de las que se tiraban en la cama y dejaban el día pasar, le gustaba ir a clase, aunque hablara más de lo que atendía, le gustaba pasearse por el castillo y perseguir a Angelina cada vez que se pasaba con sus 'pornocomentarios', como los había bautizado Leanne, y también, y esto posiblemente era una de las cosas que más echaba de menos, pasar tiempo con Oliver.

Durante los días que había pasado en la enfermería él había estado con ella todo el tiempo que la enfermera Pomfrey le había dejado, bastante además, se notaba que se le daba bien eso de tratar con señoras mayores, como bien se lo había hecho ver ella.

—Servirías de gigoló —le había dicho de broma, con la nariz taponada y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Gicoqué?

Después de explicárselo él se había medio sonrojado y empezado a decir cosas como 'no digas tonterías' o 'no sabes lo que dices'.

—Es cierto, no lo sé. Ahora pásame un pañuelo.

Pero durante estos últimos días no habían podido verse, estando recluida como estaba en su habitación. Suspiró resignada, se recoló el pijama de vacas que su abuela le había regalado esas navidades y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

—Si al menos tuviese a un gato… —susurró para si misma.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida, oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Lo primero que pensó fue que Leanne se habría dejado algo olvidado, algo que solía ocurrir muy a menudo.

—¡No me hagas levantarme y abre tu misma!

Inmediatamente después de decirlo se giró, poniéndose de cara a la puerta y cogió la almohada entre las manos, dispuesta a lanzársela a Leanne en cuanto entrara a la habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y cuando apenas iba por la mitad una cabeza se asomó por ella. Ver a Oliver la sorprendió tanto que lanzó la almohada a la vez que mentalmente se maldecía, a ella y a su abuela, por llevar el ridículo pijama de vaquitas que llevaba.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

Oliver, por supuesto, había atrapado la almohada, y había abierto con el movimiento del todo la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Oliver! —soltó la morena en cuanto fue del todo consciente de que él estaba plantado frente a la puerta abierta de su habitación, pelo revuelto y almohada entre las manos incluidos.

—¡Katie! —la imitó él a la vez que empezaba a reírse.

Katie acabó riendo también, medio avergonzada por las pintas que llevaba —no, su pijama no era lo único avergonzarte, su pelo parecía más un arbusto que otra cosa, y por mucho que ya estuviese casi curada, seguía teniendo los ojos rojos y cierta ronquera en la voz—, medio divertida por verlo ahí.

Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él, Oliver, al ver que se acercaba dispuesto a abrazarle fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar el almohadón lejos y cuando ella llegó a él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. La estrechó con fuerza y le besó el pelo.

—Te he echado de menos —le susurró ella contra la solapa de su capa.

—Y yo, mi enfermita.

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Prefieres malita?

—¡Oliver! No me obligues a ponerte pucheros.

Él se rindió y empezó a reír, mientras apartaba a Katie un tanto de él y apoyaba sus labios en su frente.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.

—No, y estoy casi recuperada. Mañana mismo podré salir de este infierno.

—¿Infierno?

—Sí, me aburro mucho. Que por cierto, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar?

Antes de que Oliver pudiese empezar a explicarse ella le había cogido del brazo y tras cerrar la puerta, lo había guiado hasta su cama.

—Sienta.

Se sentaron y ella fijó su mirada en él, esperando paciente a que comenzase a explicarse. Poco a poco Oliver había empezado a turbarse y parecía algo incómodo.

—Los gemelos —dijo al fin—. Han pensado que querría tener la información necesaria para poder llegar hasta aquí sin convertir las escaleras en un tobogán, como bien han dicho ellos: para entrenar.

—Para en… —Katie se calló en cuanto fue consciente de lo que significaba eso. En ese momento bajó la mirada, se miró el pijama de vaquitas, la alzó y vio como Oliver empezaba a reír cual poseso.

—¡Qué cabrones! —rió al fin.

Le gustaba aquello. Ella siempre había sido muy directa, o vulgar según Leanne, y aunque con Oliver la daba bastante más vergüenza decir según que cosas, ver que él, con confianza, también se soltaba, le hacia sentirse muy cómoda y más aun el saber a ciencia cierta de que Oliver no había subido a su habitación buscando nada que los gemelos pudiesen pensar.

—Qué harto estoy de ellos, pero todo es envidia.

—De tus músculos.

—Y de mi novia.

Como siempre que Oliver la llamaba de ese modo, la sonrisa de tonta colegiala enamorada se le dibujó en el rostro. Él también sonrió y no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, yo también te echaba de menos.

—Pobre, te imagino huyendo de los gemelos y sus bromas subiditas de tono.

—He optado por ignorarlos, además, Angelina lleva un control de collejas por broma que los mantiene bastante a raya.

—La idea fue de Leanne, es lo que nos hacía ella a nosotras.

Oliver arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, qué vosotras también estáis todo el día hablando de lo mismo?

—Yo no, ellas —mintió descaradamente Katie, tanto que ni ella misma se lo creyó y empezó a reír y a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

—Quien lo diría con el pijama que me llevas.

—¡Oye! No te metas con mis vaquitas.

—¿Vaquitas?

—Sí, y no me mires de ese modo, que me haces sentir aun más cría de lo que me siento siempre que estoy contigo.

Su confesión paró un tanto a Oliver, que dejó las bromas a parte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso de ella, le sujetó el rostro con suavidad pero con firmeza, y juntó sus labios. El beso empezó lento, simples roces de labios, y cuando Katie le dio paso, continuo con el suave juego de lenguas al que ya estaban acostumbrados, pero casi sin darse cuenta, Oliver empezó a profundizar el beso más y más, a hacerlo más rápido y pasional.

La repentina confesión de Katie le había hecho sentirse así, y no sabía bien decir porque, solo quería sentirla más, y más cerca. Ella se sentía pequeña a su presencia y él pretendía ¿arroparla? Sabía que era algo estúpido ya que de ese modo sólo conseguiría hacerla sentir más de ese modo, hasta incomodarla, pero le costaba pensar que realmente Katie, la Katie que siempre había sido una echada para alante, pudiese sentirse incomodada por algo así, a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años recién cumplidos.

Descendió la mano por el cuello de Katie y la posó sobre su hombro a la vez que sonreía por dentro al darse cuenta de en lo que realmente estaba pensando. Definitivamente, los constantes comentarios de los gemelos y la propia Katie no le estaban poniendo fácil su tarea de controlarse y no acabar presionándola para hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

El beso continuó, largo y profundo, y cuando la imperiosa necesidad de oxígeno los obligó a separarse Katie tenía la cabeza embotada, los labios hinchados y una agradable sensación empezaba a bajar por su vientre.

—Eres peor que un resfriado —le comentó cuando él empezó a besarle en las mejillas y en la línea que dibujaba su mandíbula, directo al lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió su sonrisa ahí, justo antes de que atrapase la tierna carne que lo forma con los dientes. El quedo gemido que se escapó de entre sus labios cuando Oliver tiró suavemente de él, la avergonzó.

Sus manos se aferraron a la ancha espalda de él con necesidad, como si dependiese de esa sujeción. Podía sentir sus músculos a través de la capa y la camisa que llevaba, esos músculos que tantas veces le habían hecho suspirar durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Las manos de él se habían aferrado a su cintura, una de ella jugueteaba con el borde de su camiseta del pijama, colando algunos dedos dentro y rozándole con ellos la piel de la espalda. A Katie le gustaba.

—Espera —susurró entonces Oliver. Se apartó un poco de ella y se soltó de su agarre.

Katie iba a quejarse justo cuando fue consciente de que se estaba desabrochando la capa, él que parecía haber seguido la línea de sus pensamientos explico:

—Me estaba ahogando.

Volvió a acercarse y le colocó los brazos a Katie justo donde los tenía la chica antes, él hizo lo mismo con los suyos, solo que acabó de colar la mano por debajo de su camiseta. Siguió su recorrido de besos por detrás de la oreja, descendiendo hasta su clavícula, le gustaba su piel, su olor, su sabor y sentía la necesidad de ir más allá.

Katie se sentía nerviosa, febril y cuando la mano de Oliver empezó a ascender por su espalda se pegó aun más a él. Ella también se ahogaba, le sobraba la ropa y no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Se revolvió inconscientemente y Oliver volvió a separarse un tanto de su cuello para fijar sus ojos en los suyos. Pareció comprenderla sin necesidad de palabra alguna y bajó la mano de nuevo hasta el borde de la camiseta, allí, con la otra, agarró de la tela y empezó a tirar de ella suavemente hacia arriba, despojándole de la incómoda prenda. El roce de la tela con su piel le produjo un escalofrío que acabó haciendo que gimiese en el momento que volvió a sentir las manos de él sobre ella, esta vez sin tela de por medio.

Al contrario de lo que podría haber pensado, no sintió vergüenza cuando él recorrió con la mirada la piel ahora expuesta, al contrario, se sentía bien siendo observada por él, sintiendo sus manos grandes y calientes recorrer toda su espalda, acariciar su vientre y rozar la tela de su sujetador.

Los besos eran cada vez más hondos, más rápidos, más fuertes, más necesitados. Estaba demasiado ocupada en sentir como para pensar, por eso coló las manos bajo la camiseta de Oliver sin siquiera replanteárselo. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos sus caderas y avanzó hasta su bajo vientre. Notó que él se medio estremecía y sonrió entonces, allí en su boca. Estaba bien no ser la única que se estremecía de ese modo, y saberse culpable le hizo querer arrancarle la camiseta y acariciarle más y más.

No le hizo falta pensarlo dos veces. Con algo de torpeza empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras él coronaba uno de sus hombros con pequeños mordiscos. Pareció no soportar tanta lentitud, ya que se separó de ella y con brusquedad se arrancó la camisa. Katie rió y él gruño mientras se volvía a lanzar sobre sus labios.

Fue consciente de que Oliver le desabrochaba el sujetador y la empujaba suavemente hasta tenderla del todo en la cama cuando sintió la totalidad de su espalda tocando la fría sábana. El estómago le dio la vuelta cuando él se recostaba sobre ella, apoyando la mayor parte del peso sobre sus codos. Sentir su erección justo a la altura de su entrepierna la hizo sentirse repentinamente pequeña.

Oliver se dio cuenta de ello en el momento que le había empezado a bajar uno de los tirantes del sujetador. Ella había parado casi hasta de respirar y sus manos ya no agarraban con fuerza sus hombros. Se sintió repentinamente estúpido.

—Katie, ¿quieres que pare?

—No, es solo que…

Oliver ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

—Tranquila, sino estás segura solo tienes que decirlo.

Negó con la cabeza y buscó sus labios. Enterró entre ellos todas las dudas y miedos en un beso que los descontroló a los dos. Cuando Oliver se deshizo por completo de su sujetador la sintió tranquila, él por el contrario, se sintió enfermar. Observó los pechos de la chica, blancos y turgentes, con veneración durante unos segundos, después empezó a acariciar uno de ellos despacio, a penas rozando con la yema de los dedos. Cubriendo el otro por completo con su otra mano, se inclinó y empezó a besar la parte baja de este, pasando su lengua por el punto donde pecho y torso se unen.

Katie se había dejado llevar totalmente y acariciaba el pelo de Oliver mientras sentía su lengua recorriendo su pecho. Tenía la cabeza embotada y la piel hipersensibilizada, solo podía aferrarse levemente a la cordura con ese movimiento, demasiadas sensaciones la embriagaban.

Casi de forma salvaje, Oliver se apartó de sus pechos y de encima suyo y se quitó el resto de ropa que llevaba encima y que le molestaba sobre manera. La ropa de Katie siguió el mismo camino y cuando Oliver volvió a recostarse sobre ella y empezó a besarle de nuevo, el movimiento inconsciente de sus caderas ya se hizo demasiado palpable hasta para ella.

Oliver medio sonrió, estaba claro que Katie buscaba algo que ni siquiera sabía, esa necesidad en el bajo vientre, esa humedad… Él ya no podría aguantar mucho más, así que abrió levemente las piernas de la chica y se colocó en su entrada. Preocupado como estaba por hacerle daño entró con suavidad, pero la estrechez de Katie no fue un problema, encajaban perfectamente, como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

—Oliver…

Empezó a moverse despacio, con suavidad, y siempre atento de Katie. Besaba sus labios con dulzura y sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se tocaban. Con forme sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos los suspiros de ambos iban en aumento. Se sentía bien ahí, caliente, arropado. Trató de aguantar lo máximo que podía, pero sus movimientos empezaban a ser erráticos y sabía que iba a llegar pronto.

Cuando todo explotó y sintió venirse Katie sonrió, un agradable cosquilleo la recorría por dentro. No estaba segura de si era un orgasmo o no, pero era agradable.

—Te quiero —le dijo en ese momento, observando su cabeza gacha y el sudor que le cubría la frente.

Él sonrió, salió de ella, se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>La sala común estaba a rebosar, los exámenes ya habían acabado y solo quedaba disfrutar del par de días que restaban de curso, en el caso de los de séptimo, de su vida en Hogwarts.<p>

—Yo sigo pensando que tengo razón.

—Oh, cállate Fred.

Angelina y Fred discutían por algo que no tenía sentido mientras George, que estaba sentado a sus espaldas hacía escapar chispas rojas y corazones de humo de su varita. Leanne, Alicia, Oliver, Jack y Katie reían. Hasta Percy que estaba sentado más allá, con un periódico entre las manos soltaba pequeñas carcajadas contenidas.

—¿Qué…?

Angelina acababa de darse cuenta, y como buena leona que era —y parecía cuando alguien hacía algo que a su ver, no debía— se levantó de un saltó y empezó a perseguir a George y sus corazones por toda la sala. Los alumnos les abrían paso y reían.

—¡¿He de ponerme celoso?! —chilló Fred cuando Angelina agarró por fin a George y le tiraba de los pelos.

—No seas cruel, Fred —defendió a Angelina Alicia.

—¿Cruel, yo?

—Te haces el tonto igual de bien que Angelina cuando la acuso de salida —apostilló Leanne.

Entonces ahí la escena se desmadró.

Pero Katie no prestaba demasiada atención, estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en el regazo de Oliver, que los demás se matasen si quisieran, ella no pensaba moverse.

—¿Cómo los soportas? —le preguntó él cuando Angelina empezó a perseguir a Leanne armada con un almohadón y los gemelos tenían presa a Alicia.

—Igual que ellos me soportan, y soportaban sobre todo.

—¿Soportaban sobre todo?

—Sí, tenía cierta obsesión insana por cierto jugador de quidditch, Wood, ¿no se si lo conoces?

Sus risas no se hicieron de esperar, tampoco sus labios. No, Katie no pensaba moverse ni aunque el castillo entero se derrumbase sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada: perdón por el retraso. Me pilló el viaje de vacaciones a medio escribir el capítulo, y hasta que volví no pude ponerme con él. <em>

_Y, bueno, esto es todo. El último capítulo. Sé que dije que pensaba hacer un epílogo, pero iba a ir sobre la guerra, y no pega demasiado en el fic, que es más bien cómico, así que he preferido dejarlo aquí (aunque lo que yo tenía pensado como epílogo seguramente se convierta en un oneshot jajaja) y que nos quedemos con un buen sabor de boca. _

_Que por cierto, hablando del capítulo, escribir lemon a mi antes se me daba bien, esto me ha quedado bastante awkward, incómodo, perooo... Lo que quería decir, que estos dos meloncios no usaran protección no significa que los demás no tengamos que usarla (siempre he pensado que los magos tendrían sus propios métodos anticonceptivos), así que recordadlo, 'pontelo, ponselo'... _

_En fin, muchísimas gracias a todas por leerme y comentarme cada capítulo, a la mayoría os he cogido muchísimo cariño y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, realmente sois adorables. _

_El capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras ( meadowblod, samfj, Mary Vedder, hermi23, Princesa del silencio, JinP, Weasley94, AliMor7, revoltosa 2.0, alissa-2012 y todas las que habéis seguido esta historia desde el principio y sé que seguro que me dejo a alguien, como a Eirian que hace unos cuantos capítulos que no se pasa jajaja, en definitiva a todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí y se haya molestado en hacerme saber si le gusta la historia) y en especial, a mi incansable **Arualle**, la que siempre espera mis capítulos para revisarmelos, fangirlea sobre Oliver como si no hubiese mañana y me soporta, que ya es mucho mérito. _

_Espero que ya no solo el capítulo, sino toda la historia os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. _

_Un beso enorme para todas, sois amor :3 _

**_LainaM._**


End file.
